OS à la demande
by Daelyaa
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite, nan ? Pour plus de renseignements, rendez-vous à l'intérieur ! (oui, je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les descriptions)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour

 **Parce que j'aimerais bien vous faire un peu plaisir à vous petits lecteurs** _(même_ _c'est honteux que vous utilisiez ces étranges machines que les moldus appellent ordinateur, téléphones et tablettes !)_ **alors envoyez moi un MP ou un mail** _(mon adresse mail pour ffnet est dans mon profil normalement, sinon regardez les notes de reviews sur Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ou_ _Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui_ ) **avec un thème -et votre nom ou pseudo pour que je puisse dire que c'est l'OS que vous m'avez demandé- et j'essaierai de vous en faire un OS, ça peut être un couple, ou une idée d'histoire assez précise, bref, ce que vous voulez, et si j'arrive à faire quelque chose de potable, je le poste.**

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que j'aurais des demandes.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. OS pour Nicky Nightray

Bonjour, bonjour

Wahou, en seulement quelques heures j'avais déjà une demande ! Et aujourd'hui j'en ai eut une autre ! C'est trop cool, donc merci à toi, Nicky Nightray, tu es la première, et j'espère que j'aurais d'autre demandes encore !

 _(Par contre j'ai pris une certaine liberté dans cet OS pour l'âge de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, alors on va dire qu'ils ont le même âge que Severus même si ce n'est pas vrai.)_

* * *

OS pour **Nicky Nightray**

Nicky Malefoy ?

…

En ce jour du 1er Septembre 1997, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres commençaient leur 7ème année. Dans la calèche qui les emmenait au collège, ils discutaient:

-Vous avez vu la nouvelle option qu'on a au programme ? Demanda Harry.

-Justice magique ? Oui, j'ai vu ça, j'ai pris l'option, ça peut toujours être intéressant. Répondit Hermione en ne levant pas la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

-Et toi Ron, tu l'a prise l'option ?

-Ouais.

-Cool, ça nous fera un cours tous les 3.

-J'espère juste que cette sale fouine de Malefoy ne l'aura pas prise lui aussi.

-Je pense que si, il veut être avocat.

-Avocat ? Alors que tout sa famille baigne dans la magie noire ?! C'est du foutage de gueule ! Et puis comment tu sais ça d'abord toi Mione ?

-Oh, euh... Comme ça. Rougit la jeune femme.

-Mouais, bien sûr, tu nous cache un truc toi.

-Mais non, allez, laisses moi lire en paix.

-Ok, ok, ok, pas besoin de m'agresser Herm'.

-Je ne t'agresse pas.

Ron préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas énerver son amie. Ils voyagèrent encore quelques minutes en calèche avant d'arriver au château. Ils descendirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans le château, rejoignant Ginny, Neville et Luna qui avaient prit une calèche ensemble. Le petit groupe d'ado marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assirent, Luna allant à la table des Serdaigle. La Répartition eut lieu et Dumbledore fit son habituel discours avant de dire :

-Comme vous avez put le voir, cette année vous pouvez vous inscrire à une option Justice Magique, c'est une idée qui m'a été soufflé pas la personne qui sera votre professeur pour vous habituer à tout ce que qui touche à la justice de notre monde, qui vous expliquera ce qu'est le Magenmagot, comment se passe un procès et tout ce genre de chose, et qui de mieux placé pour cela que quelqu'un qui a fait des études de droit et à été avocate pour le Ministère durant quelques années ? Je vous prie donc d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouvelle professeur, Miss Nicky Malefoy.

Une belle femme qui devait être en milieu de trentaine, blonde fine et élancée aux yeux acier et au maintient aristocratique entra dans la pièce en souriait gentiment alors que les regards des élèves convergeait vers Drago Malefoy, qui, à la table des Serpentards, ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'eux sur cette femme. Il bredouilla :

-Mais... Mais... C'est impossible... je connais mon arbre généalogique de haut en bas... Et aucune Nicky n'est mentionnée !

-Ben tu sais, c'est peut être comme du côté de ta mère, les indésirables sont retirés de l'arbre généalogique, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé à l'une des sœur de ta mère, non ? Demanda son ami Blaise Zabini.

-Si, tu as raison... Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas de ma famille, regarde...

-Ah ouais, et puis elle est canon la vache.

-Hum.

Entre temps, Nicky s'était approchée et avait demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de parler un peu aux élèves, autorisation qu'elle avait obtenu :

-Bonjour à tous, donc comme le directeur la dit, je vous enseignerais la justice de notre monde, assez différente mais en même temps si similaire à celle moldue. Ensuite, je pense que mon nom vous a intrigué, donc pour ceux qui ont prit mon cours en option, vous pourrez me questionner autant que vous le voulez sur le temps d'une heure, pas plus.

Et elle alla s'asseoir, à coté de Severus Rogue, impitoyable professeur de potions.

-Nicky, ça faisait longtemps.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Oui, je sais. Soupira la blonde. Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me pardonner ça ?

-Peut être.

-Oh arrêtes Severus, je sais bien que tu m'aimais plus que bien, un peu comme tu aimais Lily Evans.

-Ne parles pas de Lily !

-Tu fuis le sujet.

-Je ne fuis rien du tout.

-Si tu fuis, parce que tu sais que sur ce terrain là, je ne peux que gagner, c'est toi qui est en tord.

-Absolument pas !

-Quelle mauvaise fois Severus, je te reconnais bien là.

-La ferme. Tu ne me connais pas tout court.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tu me fais croire que je ne te connais pas ?!

-Il ne s'est rien passé, c'était juste... Une erreur de jeunesse.

-Pas pour moi.

-Pourtant tu t'es bien vite consolée. Cracha Rogue, amer.

-C'était pour te rendre jaloux ! Mais... Je... Je me suis attachée à lui... Pas comme j'étais attachée à toi, mais... C'était... Je l'aimais... Pas d'amour, mais je l'aimais.

-Et tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que je vais te pardonner !

-Mais c'est de ta faute si je me suis mise avec lui !

-On discutera de ça plus tard. En privé.

-Comme tu veux.

Et ils se turent. Dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves s'interrogeaient, qui étaient cette femme et quel lien avait elle avec Drago Malefoy ? D'ailleurs, quand le dîner fut terminé, celui ci fut harcelé par des élèves qui posaient inlassablement les même questions :

-Dis Malefoy, tu la connais la nouvelle prof ?

-Et elle est vraiment de ta famille ?

-Elle a quel lien avec toi ?

-Laissez moi tranquille ! Je ne la connais pas cette fille, et si elle faisait partie de ma famille, je le saurait, alors foutez moi la paix ou je vous jette un sort !

Cela eut le mérite de faire partir les élèves alors que le blond marchait, rageur, jusqu'aux appartements de Préfets en Chef, qu'il partageait avec la Sang de Bourbe Granger, super ! Il entra dans ses appartements et sentit immédiatement des bras entourer son cou et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

-Content de te voir aussi Granger.

-Tu m'as manqué cet été !

-Ouais, à moi aussi.

-Super l'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir.

-Je suis juste pas d'humeur, ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui c'est cette femme qui prétend être de ma famille.

-Tu ne la connais pas ?!

-Ben non, si je te le dis, je... j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Nicky moi !

-Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'elle s'appelle Malefoy...

-Et bien je ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Hey, du calme, t'énerves pas pour ça, tu pourras toujours aller demander à Rogue, ils avaient l'air de se connaître.

-Ouais, t'a raison... Mais finalement, je crois que tu m'as un peu manqué Granger. Sourit il en l'embrassant.

-Un peu ? Ou... Beaucoup ? Demanda la Gryffondor en plongeant sa main dans le pantalon de son amant.

-Oh putain beaucoup.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, on va dans la chambre ?

-Pas besoin d'aller dans la chambre ! S'exclama le blond en la portant jusqu'à un canapé.

OoOoOoO

Du coté de Nicky.

Après le repas, elle avait suivi Severus jusqu'à chez lui.

-Assieds toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. Répondit elle en s'asseyant, alors qu'il en faisait de même. Il faut qu'on parle, et sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

-Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je l'aimais très fort, mais pas comme un petit ami. Alors certes, j'étais amoureuse, mais pas de lui.

-Et de qui alors ? Un de ses merveilleux amis ? Lança Severus, acide.

-Non, de toi imbécile !

Cela eut le mérite de couper les connections nerveuses de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Et oui, de toi, comment aurait il put se passer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous sinon ?

-Mais... Enfin... Je... Je croyais que tu faisais ça pour énerver ton frère.

-Et bien non, je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un pour faire chier Lucius, même si que ça l'énerve était assez jouissif.

-Parce qu'on sortais ensemble ?

-Pour moi oui, pas pour toi ?

-Pas vraiment, je... Ok on couchais ensemble, mais de là à dire qu'on était ensemble, c'est un peu fort je trouve.

-On couchait juste ensemble ? Les rendez vous qu'on se donnait le soir dans le parc, les baisers quand on se croisait entre les cours, c'était du vent !?

-Je croyais que tu faisais pour emmerder ton frère, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Severus, j'aurais pensé qu'Evans avait une bonne influence sur toi.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas parler de Lily.

-Et bien en tout cas je t'aimais moi, vraiment. Continua t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Et oui, elle l'aimait, oh oui...

 _''Flash Back_

 _Nicky Malefoy, jolie jeune femme de 15 ans, en 4ème année à Poudlard était assise au bord du lac, ses pieds jouant doucement avec l'eau alors que toute son attention était portée sur deux jeunes gens de l'autre coté du lac, enfin de l'un des deux, car en face d'elle, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue discutaient joyeusement. Elle enviait énormément la rouquine, elle, elle aurait adoré être aussi proche de Severus que ça, alors qu'elle, elle n'était que la petite sœur du chef des Serpentards, la future belle-soeur d'une des bonnes amies de Severus. Mais bon, au moins elle lui parlait à Severus, pendant les repas ou dans la salle commune, ce qui avait, elle ne savait pourquoi, le don d'agacer son grand frère. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit la queue. Lucius approchait, Narcissa Black à son bras._

 _-Nicky, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi Lucius. Et je ne fais rien, je passe le temps, c'est tout._

 _-Dis plutôt que tu mattes. Intervint Narcissa en souriant._

 _-Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi Cissy._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rivés sur Severus._

 _-La ferme._

 _-Ma sœur ne matte pas ce type. Affirma Lucius avec un certain mépris_

 _-Moi je suis sûre que si, tu te voiles la face Lucius, elle est amoureuse ta petite sœur chérie._

 _-N'importe quoi ! Se défendit Nicky, quand bien même elle avait prit une teinte rouge carmin._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor, mais bien sûr._

 _-Putain mais ferme ta gueule Narcissa !_

 _-Eh on se calme blondinette, c'est pas parce que tu crèves de jalousie qu'Evans plaisante avec Severus que tu dois t'énerver sur moi._

 _-Je ne suis **pas** jalouse de cette sale Sang de Bourbe d'Evans._

 _-Non, tu es jalouse du lien qu'elle a avec Sev, c'est différent._

 _-Mais non ! Je t'ai dis que je ne l'aime pas !_

 _-Oui, allez, on va faire comme si je te croyais blondinette. Bon, Lucius, on était pas censés aller voir Regulus nous ?_

 _-Si, on y va. Termina Lucius en continuant de marcher avec sa promise._

 _Nicky soupira dès que son frère et Narcissa furent partis, la dernière des sœurs Black lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'en était affolant._

…

 _Et c'est quelques jours plus tard que Nicky avait tenté une approche. Pendant le repas du midi, elle s'était, comme souvent, assise à côté de Severus, ils discutaient, comme souvent encore une fois, lorsqu'elle demanda :_

 _-Dis Severus ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-T'es amoureux d'Evans._

 _Le jeune homme s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille avant de répondre :_

 _-Euh... Et bien... Oui et non... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Oui et non ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas en fait, peut être, mais, j'en suis pas sûr._

 _-Ben c'est stupide, si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est... C'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte, sinon... C'est juste... une sorte d'amour fraternel..._

 _-Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

 _-Oh euh, comme ça. Rougit la Serpentard._

 _-Mouais._

 _-Et aussi, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes potions, c'est pas vraiment ma matière de prédilections et j'ai un essais que je n'arrive pas à faire, alors que toi tu excelle en potions._

 _-Et bien... Si tu veux, mais, quand ça ?_

 _-Ben cette après-midi, c'est mercredi, on a le temps._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Rejoins moi dans la salle de classe au fond du couloir du 2ème étage._

 _-Euh... Ok, mais pourquoi là ?_

 _-Parce qu'on ne sera pas dérangée._

 _-Ben... D'accord._

 _-Merci ! Sourit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

…

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle indiquée par Nicky._

 _Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Nicky travaillait avec Severus, ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, le genoux dénudé de la blonde touchant celui de Severus, leurs bras se frôlaient et Nicky mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, parce qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et son corps contre le sien. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur le genoux de Severus qui sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant étrangement. Merlin il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle allait dire ou faire ou grosse bêtise sinon. Mais malheureusement il continua de la regarder, alors ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de Nicky sans qu'elle ne le veuille :_

 _-J'ai envie de t'embrasser..._

 _Et elle mit son envie à exécution, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus qui ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle écarta les lèvres et la langue du jeune homme s'insinua entre elles. Nicky gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras alors que lui posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, et Nicky se retrouva allongée sur une table, et... Disons que les deux jeunes gens oublièrent la potions pendant un petit moment._

…

 _Et cela dura 3 mois, 3 mois durant lesquels ils couchaient ensemble en cachette -ou pas- s'embrassaient rapidement quand ils se croisaient, et se donnaient de petits rendez vous à la nuit tombée, juste pour parler, plaisanter, mais un soir, tout s'arrêta, Severus avait donné rendez vous à Nicky au bord du lac à 21 heures, et la jeune femme s'y était donc rendue. En arrivant, elle vit bien que son amant avait l'air plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et voulu l'embrasser, mais il tourna la tête. Elle demanda, étonnée :_

 _-Severus, qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 _-Je dois te parler, sérieusement._

 _-Et bien vas y._

 _-On ne peut pas continuer._

 _-Pas continuer ?_

 _-Notre relation, on doit s'arrêter ?_

 _-Mais... Pourquoi ?_

 _-J'en ai assez de jouer comme ça, et ton frère risque de m'arracher la tête à tout moment._

 _-Mais au diable mon frère ! Lucius n'a pas à dicter ma vie, c'est juste... Mon frère justement !_

 _-Même, je ne veux juste plus continuer._

 _-Très bien. Termina sèchement Nicky en se levant, des larmes aux yeux._

 _Elle s'en alla, rageuse, faisant fit des appels de Severus. Quand elle entra dans le château, elle bouscula quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle aurait été exaspérée de voir en temps normal, mais qui en l'instant présent était une aubaine : Sirius Black, le même Sirius Black qui la draguait depuis des mois._

 _-Hey, salut ma belle, comment tu v..._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Nicky capturaient les siennes. Alors il lui donna un fantastique baiser avant de dire :_

 _-Et bien blondie, tu es en forme ce soir._

 _-Ben quoi, **Sirius** , tu me dragues depuis un moment n'est ce pas ? Alors je te propose un truc, je fais tout ce que tu veux dans la mesure où on s'affiche comme un couple aux yeux de tout le monde._

 _-Tu me laisserais te peloter devant ton frère ?_

 _-Si tu veux._

 _-Elle est génial ton idée blondie._

 _-Oui, et bien dans le marché on va ajouter que tu ne m'appelle plus blondie, moi c'est Nicky._

 _-D'accord, Nicky._

 _-Bon, et bien si tu veux, viens me chercher aux cachots demain vers 7 h 30, c'est à cette heure là que Lucius sort._

 _-D'ac._

 _-Et ben bonne nuit, à demain Sirius ! Termina la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'en aller._

 _Elle avait la vengeance parfaite, peut être que Severus serais jaloux de la voir s'afficher avec Sirius, surtout qu'ils se détestent mutuellement._

…

 _Le lendemain matin_

 _A 7h29, Nicky, qui s'était faite encore plus belle qu'habituellement, sortit de sa salle commune avec son frère et Narcissa. Elle vit que Sirius était déjà là et s'approcha de lui en souriant._

 _-Bonjour Sirius !_

 _Elle s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, imaginant bien son frère en train de pâlir derrière elle. Sirius s'amusait apparemment à ce petit jeu puisqu'il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Nicky et empoigna ses fesses. Et c'est quand Sirius et Nicky se séparèrent que Severus sortit de la salle commune. La blonde se retourna et prit la main de Sirius en demandant avec un sourire assez hypocrite aux trois Serpentards en face d'elle :_

 _-Ben, qu'est ce que vous avez à me fixer ?_

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Nicky ?! Demanda son frère._

 _-Quel bordel ?_

 _-Ca ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui._

 _-Et bien, on sort ensemble, pourquoi ?_

 _-Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre fille ! Je... Tu sais qui c'est ce type ?!_

 _-Ben oui, c'est Sirius Black._

 _-Mais enfin Nicky, c'est un traître à son sang, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui !_

 _-Bien sûr que si je peux, j'ai pas dit que j'allais me marier avec._

 _-Mais Nicky enfin, tu... Tu ne peux pas, c'est... C'est un déshonneur... Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ton sang !_

 _-Mais je ne fais rien frérot, on sort juste ensemble, on **couche** juste ensemble._

 _-Mais c'est encore pire ! Tu n'es pas censée t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui en dehors de ton fiancé !_

 _-Et bien je n'ai pas de fiancé pour l'instant, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir avec un type que les parents m'ont choisit tu vois ?_

 _-Non je ne vois pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de voir._

 _-Oh c'est bon Lucius tu m'agaces, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie merde !_

 _-Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux de ta vie justement, il y a des choses à respecter !_

 _-Mais je n'en ait rien à foutre de ça, et puis, Sirius est de la famille de Cissy, c'est bien que c'est un Sang Pur, donc fous moi la paix, t'es pas mon père._

 _Et elle s'en alla, sa main toujours dans celle de Sirius. Lucius, lui, se tourna vers un Severus étrangement vert et lui dit :_

 _-Je préférerais encore qu'elle couche avec toi qu'avec... **ça**._

 _''Si tu savais...'' pensa Severus même si avoir vu Nicky rouler un patin à Black lui avait fait assez mal au cœur, autant que de voir Lily avec Potter_

 _Fin de Flash Back''_

-Tu m'aimais, mais enfin, Nicky... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, personne ne peux m'aimer.

-Et bien moi si je peux, parce que je t'aimais, et je crois même que je t'aime toujours.

-Ben c'est stupide, si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte.

Nicky sourit doucement en reconnaissant ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Dans ce cas je t'aime. Et... J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Vas t-on vraiment nous rejouer la scène ? Demanda Severus en approchant son visage de celui de Nicky.

-Moi ça me plairais bien. Sourit Nicky en capturant les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui.

Il l'enlaça directement, la relevant d'un seul mouvement pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. La blonde gémit en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, ça faisait tellement longtemps... Sauf qu'une voix vint briser toute la _magie_ du moment :

-Severus, je voulais te parler à propos de la nouvelle...

Severus et Nicky se décolèrent bien vite et Drago finit sa phrase :

-...prof. Je voulais savoir si tu la connais, mais je pense que je viens d'avoir une preuve concrète que oui.

Nicky rougit légèrement alors que Drago continuait de parler :

-Ben je voulais te parler d'elle, donc je vais te laisser, hein, au pire je saurais ce que j'ai à savoir demain en cours de toute manière. Mais je suis choqué que tu ne sois pas asexué Sev quand même.

-Abruti. Marmonna Severus alors que son filleul s'en allait.

Nicky, qui regardait le jeune homme, demanda :

-C'est le fils de Lucius, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment tu sais ? Ironisa Severus.

-Il lui ressemble tant. Mais Lucius, qu'est ce qu'il est devenu depuis les 17 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh, pas grand chose n'a changé.

-D'accord, et toi.

-Ben rien non plus, j'suis juste un petit prof de potion.

-Alors si on continuait à s'occuper comme on le faisait avant que mon neveu n'arrive.

-Bonne idée... approuva Severus en l'embrassant.

OoOoOoO

En arrivant à ses appartements, Drago vit que sa petite amie l'attendait, certainement pour le questionner, et il eut raison :

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai rien apprit à part qu'apparemment Severus et elle sont très intimes, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand je suis arrivé.

-Oh. Donc tu sais pas qui c'est cette fille ?

-Nan, mais je vais écrire à ma mère, elle devrait savoir.

-Pourquoi tu n'écris pas directement à ton père, c'est de sa famille à lui qu'elle prétend venir la nouvelle prof.

-Oui, mais lui va m'envoyer me faire voir, donc j'écris à ma mère.

-D'accord.

Hermione ne redit rien alors que Drago allait chercher un parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en commençant à écrire.

 _''Mère,_

 _Il faut que je vous demande un service ; aujourd'hui, une nouvelle professeur est arrivée, et son nom m'intrigue fortement, elle se fait appeler Nicky Malefoy, et vous devez savoir comme moi que dans la version que j'ai de l'arbre généalogique de notre famille qu'il n'y a pas de Nicky. Aussi, cette femme entretient des rapports assez étrange avec Severus, je les ai vus en train de s'embrasser, donc est ce qu'elle fait vraiment partie de notre famille mais que pour une raison x ou y elle en a été radiée, comme votre sœur ou Sirius Black ?Si vous pouviez me répondre rapidement._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago M.''_

-Tu es tellement solennel quand tu t'adresses à ta mère

-C'est mon éducation qui veut ça, on se fie bien plus à l'étiquette chez les Sang Pur.

-Mais, enfin, appeler tes parents Père et Mère, c'est pas bizarre ?

-Appeler tes parents Papa et Maman, c'est pas bizarre ?

-Ben non.

-C'est la même chose pour moi. Je les appelle comme ça depuis que je suis tout gamin, c'est normal pour moi.

-Mouais, c'est bizarre quand même.

-Si tu le dis, bon, je vais à la volière envoyer ça.

-D'accord, à plus tard.

OoOoOoO

Manoir Malefoy, peu après.

Narcissa venait de recevoir et de lire la lettre de son fils. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil... Nicky Malefoy... Cela faisait presque 20 ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce nom, et pourtant, elle adorait cette gamine, un peu comme sa petite sœur, alors qu'elle n'était pas sa petite sœur à elle, mais celle de son mari. D'ailleurs, elle devait en parler à son mari :

-Lucius !

-Quoi ?!

-On a reçut une lettre de Drago et... il parle de Nicky.

-Nicky ?

-Ta sœur !

-Ce n'est plus ma sœur !

-Bon, au moins tu vois de qui je parle, allez, viens, vite !

Et en quelques secondes, l'homme l'avait rejoint. Elle lui tendit la lettre et il la lut avant de la balancer par terre.

-Putain même après 20 ans elle continua à m'emmerder cette petite peste !

-Arrêtes, elle est gentille Nicky, elle ne veut juste... Pas suivre les codes imposés des Sang Purs.

-Et bien c'est suffisant pour qu'elle m'agace. Bon, réponds à Drago qu'elle fait bien partie de la famille, mais que si il veut savoir qui elle est, il doit lui demander.

-D'accord.

-Et je vais me charger d'écrire à ma chère sœur.

-Ne sois pas trop agressif avec elle.

-Mais non, tu me connais.

-Justement... soupira Narcissa alors que son mari s'en allait à son bureau.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Drago était à la Grande Salle, il vit le hibou de ses parents entrer, et poser une lettre devant lui, mais l'oiseau ne s'en alla pas après ça, non, il déposa aussi une lettre à Nicky. Drago trouva ça étrange, mais préféra se concentrer sur le contenu de sa lettre :

 _''Drago,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprennes un jour, mais oui, cette femme fait partie de notre famille, c'est bien une Malefoy, mais tu lui demanderas à elle quel lien elle a avec toi. Alors comme ça elle est avec Severus ? Cela ne m'étonne pas._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy.''_

-Elle dit quoi cette lettre Drake ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson.

-La prof de justice, elle fait bien partie de ma famille.

-Aaaaah et c'est qui ?

-Je sais pas, ma mère me dit que si je veux le savoir, je dois lui demander à elle.

-Ah d'accord, tu me diras ?

-Ouais, on verra ça.

…

A la table des profs, Nicky se saisit de la lettre et pâlit en voyant l'écriture qui la recouvrait : celle de Lucius ! Elle l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire :

 _''Nicky,_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que tu viennes travailler à Poudlard ?! Tu savais bien que mon fils y est cette année, tu le fais exprès ?! Je suppose que oui, vu la petite emmerdeuse que tu es ! Et en plus tu couches avec Severus ! Non mais franchement tu ne pouvais pas faire pire, enfin si, pire tu l'a fais, quand tu couchais avec Black. Mais sérieusement, tu étais obligée de te ramener à Poudlard l'année où Drago y est ? Maintenant il va savoir qui tu es, franchement merci ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu m'énerves, encore plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard !_

 _L.M''_

-Bon, et bien mon cher frère ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes.

-C'est lui qui t'as écrit ? Demanda Severus.

-Ouais... Son fils a dut lui dire que je suis prof ici.

-Je pense plutôt que Drago veut savoir qui tu es.

-Hum, peut être, il pourra toujours me demander, il m'a en première heure.

-Tes élèves vont te harceler.

-Peut être.

-C'est certains, ces foutus ados adorent les potins.

-Je verrais ça.

OoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, dans le cours de Nicky. Elle venait de faire entrer ses élèves, et en 7ème année, il y avait plutôt un bon petit nombre de gamins qui avaient prit son option. Mais bon, elle leur avait promis de répondre aux questions qu'ils lui poseraient, donc sa première heure de cours allait certainement plutôt être une interview.

-Donc bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Nicky Malefoy, et comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouvelle professeur de justice magique. Hier je vous ai promis de répondre aux questions que vous me poserez, donc je vais le faire.

Aussitôt, plusieurs main se levèrent et bien sûr, elle interrogea son neveu :

-Monsieur... ? Demanda t-elle comme si elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

-Malefoy, mais vous devez le savoir non.

-Effectivement. Donc, Mr Malefoy ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, quelle place occupez vous dans mon arbre généalogique.

-Votre tante, je suis votre tante.

-Tante ?

-La sœur de votre père.

-Mon père a une sœur !?

-Effectivement.

-Et pourquoi vous avez été retirée de la version que mes parents me donnent de notre généalogie ?

-Parce que je n'étais certainement pas digne de faire partie de notre famille d'après mes parents et les votre.

-Et qu'avez vous fait pour ça ?

-Je suis sortie avec la mauvaise personne.

Drago jeta un micro coup d'oeil à Hermione en entendant cette phrase avant de continuer :

-C'est à dire ?

-Ce que notre famille considère comme un traître à son sang, et avant un Sang Mêlé, même si je ne suis pas sûre que mon frère ai sut pour cette relation là.

-Est ce que le Sang Mêlé dont vous parlez et celui à qui je pense.

-Cela dépend, à qui pensez vous ?

-Mon parrain.

-Et bien vous avez raison. Bon, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et nombre de mains se levèrent et Nicky répondit à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées, des questions aussi bien personnelles que professionnelles. Mais à la fin de l'heure, alors que tous les élèves étaient sortis, elle vit que Drago était resté et s'approchait d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle ?

-Vous parler un peu, vous êtes ma tante, j'aimerais bien vous connaître un minimum.

-Si tu veux, mais ne me vouvoies pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans.

-D'accord. Sourit Drago. Donc, v... Tu as quel âge ? Et Nicky, c'est vraiment ton prénom ou c'est un diminutif ?

-J'ai 34 ans, et oui c'est mon vrai prénom.

-Ca fait pas très Sang Pur.

-Je sais bien, on me l'a toujours dit.

-Et t'étais dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard évidemment.

-C'est qui le traître à son sang avec qui tu es sortie ?

-Sirius Black.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il bredouilla :

-Le cousin de ma mère ? L'évadé d'Azkaban ?

-Celui là même.

-Mais, pourquoi t'es sortie avec lui ?

-Pour tenter de rendre jaloux Severus. Rougit la femme. Il venait de me quitter et je ne supportais pas ça, alors j'ai voulu me venger, mais ça n'avait pas très bien marché.

-Pourtant hier je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

-On avait parlé avant, ça faisait bien 17 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus lui et moi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant 17 ans ?

-Je me suis pris un appart à Londres et j'ai fais des études de droit parce que je voulais être avocate, mais bon, s'appeler Malefoy n'aide pas pour être avocate, alors j'ai travaillé dans le monde moldu, mais notre monde me manquait, alors il y a très peu de temps je suis revenue ici et j'ai proposé mon idée de cours à Dumbledore.

-D'accord, mais enfin, c'est pas bizarre d'aller vivre chez les moldus ?

-Au début si, j'avais énormément de mal à me passer de la magie, mais après ça allait, je me suis fais des amis moldus, je me suis habituée à ce monde qui répugne ma famille et franchement j'y étais bien, j'étais dans un monde où porter le nom Malefoy ne signifie rien.

-Mais... De Severus, tu es sortie avec lui quand ?

-Pendant ma 4ème année, lui était en 7ème.

-Mais t'avais quel âge ?

-15 ans, et lui 18.

-Oh. Ok. Et... T'as vraiment été radiée de la famille pour être sortie avec Sirius Black ?

-Oui.

Elle vit le jeune homme pâlir fortement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je... Je sors avec une fille qui ne plaira pas du tout à mes parents.

-Qui ?

-Hermione Granger, c'est une née-moldue.

-Oh. Et bien bon courage pour le dire à mon frère.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je vais leur dire, à mes parents.

-Il le faut tu sais, surtout si c'est sérieux avec cette fille. Tu l'aimes ?

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte.

-Ben, je sais pas, c'est très fort ce que je ressens pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour à proprement parler.

-Et bien explique moi.

-Quand elle m'embrasse ou que je suis dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe à part elle, plus de parents, plus de sang pur ou pas, plus rien, juste... Elle, et en fait, elle et moi on est censé se détester et quand on se ''dispute'' et que je l'insulte ça me blesse, parce que je ne veux pas lui dire toutes ces horribles choses que je ne pense pas.

-Et bien dis donc, tu es plutôt bien atteint gamin.

-Donc je l'aime d'après toi ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire.

-Mais, tu m'as dit de te dire ce que je ressens pour elle.

-Pour que toi tu réalises ce que tu ressens pour elle, que tu te l'avoue, pour que ça soit plus simple pour toi de réaliser si tu l'aimes ou pas.

-Bizarre.

-Mais en tout cas, si tu l'aimes vraiment cette Miss Granger, ne t'occupes plus de tes parents, ne t'occupes plus d'être considéré comme un traître à ton sang, ne t'occupes plus de risquer d'être déshérité, renié, ne t'occupe plus de rien, sauf d'elle, c'est ce que j'ai choisi pour ma vie, de vivre comme je l'entends sans m'occuper des conséquences, et c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faites parce que j'aime vraiment ma liberté, même si pour ça j'ai dut faire des concession, la plus grosse était mon frère et ta mère, parce que je les aime vraiment tous les deux, même si j'adorais tout faire pour faire enrager Lucius, je les aime vraiment fort, mais je ne vais certainement pas leur dire, ce serait bête que Cissy ait des remords de ne pas avoir empêché son mari de m'avoir viré de leur vie.

Drago ne répondit rien, et resta planté là quelques minutes, à regarder cette femme, si familière et si inconnue en même temps, si Malefoy mais si différente de ce que représente leur famille, si détachée mais pourtant si sincère dans ses paroles, un vrai paradoxe humain. Voilà ce qui correspondait parfaitement à Nicky Malefoy, Nicky Malefoy à l'apparence froide mais au cœur d'or, une main de fer dans un gant de velours, c'était tout ce qu'elle était, des contraires pourtant si semblables en même temps. Nicky Malefoy, le paradoxe humain.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, surtout à toi Nicky Nightray ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en MP ou en mail sur l'adresse donnée dans mon profil. Je m'attelle maintenant à l'OS de **brigitte26**. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez un OS, envoyez moi un MP ou un mail, je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé avec plaisir !


	3. Info reviews

Bonjour, bonjour

 **Info reviews :** _J'ai vu que j'ai une review sur cette histoire, je ne peux toujours pas les consulter, alors si la personne qui a laissé cette review pouvait avoir la gentillesse de me réécrire ça pas MP ça serais super._ **Donc maintenant pour me contacter, utilisez les MP ou l'adresse mail qui est dans ma présentation, c'est mon adresse ''pro'' exprès pour ffnet, voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. Os pour brigitte26 (1)

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le deuxième OS qui m'a été demandé, la demande étant :

couple ; harry/drago  
lieu ; une fête foraine ou disneyland (moldu en tout cas)  
occasion ; anniversaire de drago

* * *

OS pour **brigitte26** (qui est d'ailleurs une lectrice régulière de mes histoires, et je la remercie pour cela)

Joyeux anniversaire Drago !

-Tu fais chier Potter, tu le sais ça ?

-Puisque c'est la 10ème fois que tu me le dis, oui, je le sais.

-Sale con.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, chéri.

-Ne m'appelles pas chéri !

-Oui, oui, si tu veux _mon amour._

-Potter...

-C'est bon Dray, je fais rien de mal. Ce que tu peux être rabat joie quand tu veux !

-Oui, et bien je te signale que c'est _mon_ anniversaire, tu es censé me faire plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas que _ton_ anniversaire, c'est aussi nos 5 ans.

-Oui, et bien franchement pour me mettre avec toi j'avais vraiment dut trop boire.

-Enfoiré. marmonna Harry. Mais toujours est il que tu viens avec moi. Et puis je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'un truc moldu me plairait ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés sur les moldus, c'est bien les fêtes foraines tu va voir.

-Hum, on verra ça.

-Oh la la, arrêtes d'être de mauvaise humeur, c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent.

-T'es bien un Gryffondor pour dire ça.

-Exactement ! Bon, allez, tu ne fais plus la tête, on arrive bientôt.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça m'enchante d'aller là bas! lança le blond, sarcastique.

Harry soupira avant de dire :

-T'es vraiment chiant hein.

-Non, tu es chiant, tu me traînes dans ce truc moldu où je n'ai pas envie d'aller et en plus je meurs de faim, on à même pas mangé ce matin.

-Justement, on va aller dans un fast food.

-Un quoi ?!

-Un fast food, c'est de la restauration rapide.

-Et encore une fois c'est moldu.

-Et oui, il te faut du changement un peu, on va te sortir du monde sorcier.

-T'es vraiment une plaie Potter.

-Mais je suis _ta_ plaie, Malefoy.

-Ouais, j'étais vraiment bourré y'a 5 ans.

-Tu n'avais quasiment pas but, tu étais juste attiré par mon charme fou.

-Rectification : j'étais attiré par ton putain de cul qui était à damner dans le putain de jean que tu portais.

-Mais bien sûr, tu ne veux juste pas dire que tu rêvais de moi depuis la 7ème année et que tu t'es enfin décidé pour tes 20 ans.

-Ne reporte pas ton cas sur moi Potter.

-Comme si je rêvais de toi.

-Toutes les nuits, j'en suis certain.

-Mais, oui, mais oui, avant qu'on ne couche ensemble, les rêves avec toi c'était des cauchemars.

-Aaaaah, mais ça veut dire que maintenant tu rêves de moi.

-Oui, quand tu fais la fille à dire que ''Oh non Harry pas ce soir, j'suis crevé'' et bien il faut bien que je me rabatte sur mes rêves.

-Espèce de con je ne fais pas la fille, c'est juste que tout le monde n'est pas un feignasse d'Auror qui glande rien de ses journées et qui fini à 17 heures tous les jours.

-C'est vrai que médicomage c'est tellement plus fatiguant.

-Oh arrêtes Potter, t'as que des enquêtes minables en ce moment, alors que moi les cas graves c'est tout les jours.

-N'empêche qu'il ne faut pas bouger beaucoup pour être médecin.

-Pas bouger beaucoup ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'hôpital, alors si j'ai une urgence à l'autre bout de l'hosto faut que j'y aille en courant, et des urgences j'en ai.

-Pauvre chou.

-Ta gueule.

-Bon, allez, on y est. dit Harry en montrant un bâtiment à Drago.

Sur le bâtiment, il y avait un gros logo ''McDonald's". Drago regarda l'endroit avec dégoût et cracha :

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je rentre là dedans ?

-Bien sûr que si, allez, arrêtes de faire ton aristo et rentre.

-Je ne fais pas mon aristo, je _suis_ un aristo, nuance.

-Oui, et ben là on s'en fout tu rentres sinon tu ne manges pas.

-Enfoiré.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray. se moqua Harry en poussant la porte du fast food, et poussant aussi son petit ami à l'intérieur d'ailleurs.

Il emmena un Drago marmonnant jusqu'aux caisses, et pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, Drago demanda :

-Bon, y'a quoi de mangeable ici, ou plutôt, qu'est ce que je connais un minimum ?

-Euh... Ben... De la salade, des frites, des potatoes, des nuggets et c'est plus ou moins les seul choses que le petit Sang Pur que tu es connais.

-Même pas de Bierraubeurre !

-Non, on est chez les moldus, et ne crie pas comme ça, abrutit.

-C'est toi l'abruti, tu me fais manger ici alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je peux manger justement.

-Et ben t'as qu'à prendre une salade, ça tu connais.

-Ouais. Et à boire, si il n'y a pas de Bierraubeurre, il y a quoi ?

-Des sodas, se sont des boisons pétillantes sans alcool, de la bière et de l'eau.

-Mouais, je vais rester sur l'eau.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas que ça va te tuer.

-Si.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte sa petite diva de copain dans le monde moldu un peu plus souvent, même si ça ne plaisait pas au blond. Harry se chargea de commander quand leur tour fut venu alors que Drago continuait de se plaindre, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir, Drago ronchonnant toujours.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire la gueule 5 minutes ?

-Nan.

-T'es chiant sérieux ! Je nous fais aller dans le monde moldu pour qu'on passe du temps tous les deux sans que les noms Potter et Malefoy ne disent rien à personne et tu tires encore la tronche.

-J'ai pas envie d'être chez les moldus. J'ai pas envie de me promener dans une fête moldue.

-Et ben qu'est ce que t'as envie de faire alors ?

-L'amour.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien si tu arrêtes de faire la tête continuellement et que tu critiques moins, on fera ce que tu veux ce soir en rentrant.

-Je te préviens que tu seras en dessous, et tu vas payer pour ce que tu me fais aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui, si tu le dis.

-Tu verras, je tiens mes promesses Potter.

-Ah, ça aussi je le rajoute, arrêtes de m'appeler Potter tout le temps ! Tu ne le fais pas quand on est chez nous.

-Justement, on est pas chez nous, et j'aime bien t'appeler Potter.

-Ben moi j'aime pas, parce que tu m'appelais Potter à Poudlard, soit quand on faisait la guerre et pas l'amour.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon.

-Je suis sérieux, j'aime pas me rappeler de Poudlard et de toutes les horreurs qu'on s'est crachés à la gueule, ça me semble tellement stupide maintenant, on était si stupides.

-Sur ce point je suis d'accord, mais c'est quand même toi qui a refusé d'être mon ami en 1ère année.

-Tu avais insulté Ron.

-Touché.

-Bon, et si on mangeait avant que ce soit surgelé ?

-Bonne idée ça Pot... Harry, même si manger ces trucs en plastique fait par des moldus ne m'enchante pas.

-Et bien moi si, le McDo, c'est de la mal-bouffe mais qu'est ce que c'est bon.

-De la mal-bouffe, tu le dis toi même.

-Mais toi t'as prit une salade et de l'eau, il n'y a rien de plus sain, mange.

-Hum, mouais.

Et le blond commença finalement à manger alors qu'Harry en faisait de même.

-Des couverts en plastique ? Mais c'est ridicule ce truc, ça se casse trop facilement !

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de te plaindre et de manger si tu veux faire ce que tu veux de moi ce soir.

-Sale con manipulateur.

-Mais c'est ton influence ça mon amour.

-Et je ne suis _pas_ ton amour !

-Bien sûr que si. répliqua Harry en attrapant son gobelet de boisson.

Drago le regarda boire dans son grand verre, voyant un liquide noir-marron couler dans la paille par laquelle Harry buvait :

-C'est quoi que tu bois ?

-Coca, tiens goûte.

-Ah parce qu'on partage les microbes maintenant ?

Harry pouffa.

-Tu crois qu'on fait quoi en s'embrassant ? Allez, goûte.

-Hum.

Drago se saisit du verre de Harry, mit la paille à sa bouche, et aspira du liquide, avant de tout recracher :

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait une potion anti-douleur avec trois tonnes de sucre !

-Cries pas comme ça quand tu parles de potion merde, on est chez les moldus ! gronda Harry à voix basse.

-Oui ben n'empêche que c'est horrible ton truc.

-C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas.

-Ouais, je maintiens que c'est dégueu.

-La Bierreaubeurre m'a fait cet effet là.

-La Bierreaubeurre ?! Mais c'est la meilleur boisson du monde !

-Ben au début franchement c'est pas terrible.

-T'as vraiment aucun goût.

-La preuve, c'est avec toi que je sors.

-Salaud.

-Je sais, je sais. ironisa Harry avant de continuer de manger.

Alors Drago en fit de même, sans trop montrer qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il mangeait immonde, il ne ferrait pas ce plaisir à Harry. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry dit :

-Bon, maintenant il est 14 h 30, oui déjà, donc on va aller à la fête foraine, ensuite on se promènera dans Londres, et après on retourne à la fête foraine, il y aura un feu d'artifice pour l'ouverture.

-Okay.

-Tu ne bronche même pas ?

-Est ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Donc ça répond à ta question. Bon, on y va à ta fête foraine ?

-Ouais.

Harry se leva, alla jeter leurs plateaux avant de retourner avec Drago et de lui prendre la main pour sortir. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville de longues minutes avant d'enfin arriver à la fête foraine. Harry était comme un gamin en y arrivant alors que Drago s'en moquait complètement. Le Gryffondor tira son petit ami jusqu'à une attraction.

-Viens on fait le train fantôme.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute manière. soupira Drago alors qu'Harry sortait de l'argent pour payer les places. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent dans un wagon et Harry dt :

-Ca ne fais pas peur du tout, mais c'est pour le fun.

-Mouais.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire la gueule.

-Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-Si tu fais la gueule.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

Alors pour le faire taire, Drago captura les lèvres de Harry et l'mbrassa fougueusement.

-Là, tu te la fermes maintenant ?

-Si tu m'achètes avec des baisers aussi.

-Serpentard chéri, Serpentard.

-Serpentard mon cul, sale connard manipulateur ouais.

-A ton service.

Et ce fut à Harry de bouder. Mais il arrêta bien vite quand le manège se mit en marche, en profitant pour se pelotonner contre son petit ami. Drago ne critiqua même pas le manège, sauf quand, vers la sortie, une main qui s'était posée su son épaule le fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri très peu élégant alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

-C'était quoi ce cri de fillette Dray ?

-Ta gueule.. Y'a un trc qui m'a touché l'épaule.

-Un truc... Comme ça ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui sursauta encore.

-Oui comme ça, mais c'était pas toi la première fois.

-Sachant que j'avais une main dans la tienne et l'autre sur ta cuisse, nan.

-Ben c'était quoi alors ?

-On est dans un train fantôme Dray, c'est fait exprès.

-Ouais, et ben c'est stupide.

-Parce qu c'est toi qui a été touché, si ça avait été moi, tu aurais été mort de rire.

-C'est vrai. approuvait Drago alors que le manège s'arrêtait.

Les deux amoureux en descendirent puis marchèrent doucement dans les allées de la fête, mais bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas ce contenter d'un attraction.

-On fait la grande roue, ça tu ne peux pas critiquer, en plus on aura une vue superbe.

-Hum, pour ce truc là, je suis d'accord.

-Cool ! s'exclama Harry en tirant Harry jusqu'à la grande roue.

Encore une fois, il paya avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une nacelle.

-Bon, allez, critique tout ce que tu as à critiquer maintenant comme ça après on est tranquille.

-J'ai rien à dire, la grande roue c'est pas aussi stupide que le truc que tu m'as fait faire avant, et puis au moins il n'y aura pas de putain de main pour se poser sur mon épaule.

Harry ricana, s'attirant un coup de pied.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es con Malefoy ça fait mal !

-Arrêtes de foutre de moi.

-Mais je ne fais rien du tout.

-Mouais, bien sûr.

-Ah non, recommence pas à faire la gueule.

Drago soupira.

-Ce que tu peux être lourd toi vraiment, qu'est ce que je fais encore avec toi ?

-Tu m'aimes.

-Ah ouais, possible, et puis t'es un sacré bon coup quand même.

-Vas tu arrêter de tout rapporter au sexe.

-Nan, je t'ai dit que j'ai envie de faire l'amour, tu veux pas tant pis pour toi.

-Je t'ai dit _ce soir_ qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans.

-C'est trop long.

-On dirait un ado en pleine crise d'hormone.

-Ta gueule.

-Oh il est mignon le petit chou il s'énerve.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-T'aimerais.

-Ouais, et je te préviens que ce soir tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour touuuuut ce que tu me fais faire aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

-T'en est pas capable.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Tu verras Potter, tu verras.

-Je ne verrais rien du tout si tu continue à m'appeler Potter et à faire ta petite diva.

-Sale emmerdeur.

-Oh allez Dray je t'en prie, arrêtes d'être désagréable, pour une fois qu'on a un jour de congé ensemble je nous sors de chez nous pour qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux en amoureux sans être regardés de travers dans la rue ni que nos amis s'incrustent et tu continue à te plaindre ! Donc la prochaine fois t'iras de faire foutre, on restera chez nous à rien faire et tu seras content !

Au ton blessé de Harry, Drago sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, c'est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas être chez les moldus, mais en même temps, Harry les avait fait venir ici pour qu'ils soient seuls pour un fois, sans les pleurs des enfants d'Hermione et Théo, ni les plaintes de Pansy parce qu'elle s'est disputées avec Ron, ni les blagues lourdes de Blaise.

-Désolé. marmonna Drago. Mais c'est pas parce que je m'excuse que je suis content d'être là.

-Ca t'étais pas obligé de le préciser.

-Si, parce que t'aurais put croire le contraire alors que c'est faux.

-Hum, bon maintenant on va dire que t'arrêtes de critiquer et que tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, la manège va commencer.

-Hum.

Drago préféra faire ce que lui avait dit Harry, qu'ils arrêtent de s'envoyer des piques 5 minutes et alla s'asseoir juste à coté d'Harry. Rapidement, le brun lia une de ses mains celle de Drago et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que son autre dessinait des petites formes abstraites sur la cuisse de Drago, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand ils étaient tous les deux et s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Drago sourit de cette habitude alors que l'attraction démarrait. Le blond ne trouva rien à redire à propos de ça, et donc les deux amants restèrent tous le temps du tour, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Quand le manège s'arrêta, ils en descendirent, Harry assez peu content de perdre le petit moment de calme qu'il avait gagné. Mais bon, il n'allait pas abandonner pour ça, il avait prévu de faire faire **un** manège en particuliers à Drago, et il allait le faire. Donc il continua de tirer son blond dans les allées de la fête foraine jusqu'à arriver devant un immense manège à sensation, un grand 8. Drago dut voir que c'était là que son petit ami puisqu'il dit :

-Hors de question que je monte là dedans.

-Oh si tu vas y aller, sinon ce soir il ne se passera rien de ce que tu veux.

-Ca se fait pas ce que tu fais.

-Je sais. Allez vient, on va s'amuser !

-Je vais mourir oui, tu a vu ce truc franchement !

-Oui, mais on est attachés Dray, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

-Mouais, j'ai pas confiance.

-C'est pas grave, on y va.

Drago soupira alors que Hary le tirait par le brun. Le brun paya les place,avant d'emmener son petit ami dans le manège. Ils s'assirent, s'attachèrent et Drago vérifia 20 fois que tout tenait bien et qu'il n'allait donc pas mourir sous l'oeil amusé de Harry.

-Ce que tu es peureux blondie.

-J'ai jamais été dans ce truc là moi, je suis sûr que c'est dangereux.

-Beaucoup moins que le Quidditch, alors soit rassuré.

-Mouais, c'est pas dangereux le Quidditch.

-Si, on peut tomber de son balai, alors que là, on est attachés, on ne peut pas tomber.

-J'ai toujours pas confiance en ce truc.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le manège partait.

-Je le sens pas ton manège, vraiment pas.

-Mais arrêtes, il ne va rien t'arriver, on fait juste 2 tours.

-2 ! Mais je vais mourir, c'est sûr, je vais mourir, et tu sera veuf avant même qu'on soit mariés.

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don de vexer Drago.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi chéri.

-Bon maintenant ta gueule, je vais mourir alors ta gueu... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais putain je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ! s'exclama Drago après une descente.

-Mais non ! Et puis c'est ça qui est cool !

-Cool, cool, je trouve pas ça cool moi... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais y'en a partout de ces putains de descentes !

-C'est le but !

Et Drago continua de marmonner, poussant des cris dans les descentes. Mais le blond devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme quand il vit le train approcher d'une boucle. Une boucle où il serait tête à l'envers.

-Putain non pas ça ! Harry je vraiment mourir !

-Mais non ! s'exclama Harry alors que le train entamait la boucle.

Et sans prévenir, le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, ce qui fit qu'il l'embrassa tout le temps qu'ils avaient la tête à l'envers. Quand il se recula, Drago, tout rouge cette fois, s'écria :

-Mais t'es complètement con ! Fais pas ça quand j'ai la tête à l'envers ! Tu veux vraiment que je meurs ou quoi ?! J'avais plus d'air à cause de toi ! Non mais t'es un connard ! Tu me vole mon oxygène quand j'en ait besoin.

Et encore une fois, Harry éclata de rire alors que le manège faisait son deuxième tour. Il se passa la même chose qu'au premier, c'est à dire que Drago hurla comme une fillette tout le long, mais cette fois, Harry ne lui vola pas son oxygène pendant la boucle. Lorsque enfin le manège s'arrêta, Drago sauta presque de son siège et s'enfuit de cet endroit alors qu'Harry tentait de le suivre. Quand ils furent assez loin de l'attraction au goût de Drago, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et il se mit à hurler sur Harry :

-Plus **jamais** tu ne me fais de trucs comme ça Potter ! J'ai crut que j'allais mourir par ta faute ! Tu vas souffrir ce soir sale connard ! *

-Ooooooh mon pauvre amour, tu as eut peur ? se moqua Harry en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Harry essaya de l'embrasser mais Drago tourna la tête.

-Parce que tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais te laisser m'embrasser alors que tu viens de me forcer à faire ce fichu manège ?!

-Oh la la, pauvre chou. Bon, maintenant je vais être gentil avec toi, on arrête la fête foraine et on va se promener dans Londres.

-Si je ne peux pas faire de shopping, je tire la gueule touuuuuuuut le reste de l'après-midi.

-C'est déjà ce que tu fais. Mais vu que c'est ton anniversaire, je vais être gentil avec toi, tu vas pouvoir faire ta fille et acheter des fringues.

-Je ne fais **pas** la fille, je n'aime juste pas porter toujours les mêmes vêtements, contrairement à **toi** qui a les mêmes fringues depuis 5 ans.

-Mes habits me vont encore, pourquoi j'en changerais ?

-Pour ne pas ressemble à un clochard.

-Merci Dray, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Mais de rien. D'ailleurs, puisque tu m'as fais chier à faire tes trucs de manège, je vais te relooker un peu.

-Merlin tout mai pas ça.

-Ah si, c'est mon anniversaire, tu fais ce que je veux.

-Et après c'est moi qui est chiant ?

-Oui.

Harry soupira.

-Bon, ok, mais ce soir on revient là pour le feu d'artifice hein ?

-Oui.

La Gryffondor sourit, avant de commencer à sortir pour aller se promener dans Londres.

OoOoOoO

Après plusieurs heures de shopping intensif -et un dîner ua restaurant-, vers 20 heures, les deux sorciers étaient revenus à la fête, Harry attendant avec l'impatience d'un gamin le début du feu d'artifice. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la foire, Harry dit :

-Il **faut** qu'on achète un truc à manger ici, y'a des pommes d'amour et des barbe à papa, c'est troooooooooop bon.

-Du moment que tu ne me fais pas faire de manège bizarre, j'suis d'accord.

-Cool !

Harry tira le blond jusqu'à un stand ou nombre de sucreries étaient vendues et acheta ce qu'il voulait, soit une barbe à papa et une pomme d'amour, pomme d'amour qu'il commença à manger, tout en la tenant à Drago quand le blond le demandait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où aurait lieu le feu d'artifice et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Drago remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui était attiré par le feu d'artifice, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des gamins qui hurlaient au couples qui se pelotaient, et Drago espérait bien faire partie de la deuxième catégorie. Harry lui montra un endroit où ils pourraient s'installait sans être dérangés, et Drago alla s'y asseoir. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry en fasse de même, mais le brun décida autre chose; il s'assit sur le coté gauche de Drago, mais s'allongea, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de son blond et les jambes repliées. Drago aurait bien voulu lancer un ''Tu m'as prit pour un oreiller'' mais il n'en avait pas le coeur, il avait envie de profiter un peu d'être avec Harry, seul, en amoureux. Et oui, Drago Malefoy devenait romantique, mais ça c'était seulement l'influence de Harry hein. Non, en fait il se voilait la face, il était amoureux de son Gryffondor, vraiment, mais il n'allait pas trop le dire hein, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Il glissa un main dans les cheveux de Harry et les caressa doucement, tout en chipant un peu de la barbe à papa de Harry qui le regardait en souriant. Lorsque le feu d'artifice commença, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête et regardèrent, tout en continuant de manger deux barbe à papa, et Drago caressant toujours les cheveux de son amant. Ils regardèrent le spectacle de longues minutes, et lorsque le final commença, Harry se suréleva et embrassa tendrement le blond qui enserra son cou en se baissant, pour éviter le torticolis à Harry. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry murmura, alors que le feu d'artifice se terminait :

-Je t'aime, Dray.

-Moi aussi. sourit le blond tandis que le brun de relevait.

Une fois debout, Harry tendit sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se lever, main que Drago saisit. Il se leva et les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent doucement, main dans la main, Harry jetant au passage le bâton de sa barbe à papa. Ils allèrent se cacher dans une ruelle déserte pour pouvoir transplaner, ce qu'ils firent. Mais une fois qu'ils furent chez eux -directement dans la chambre étrangement- Drago fit un sourire pas très rassurant à Harry et murmura un seul mot avant de le pousser sur le lit :

-Vengeance.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiiiilà, voilà, est ce que ça vous a plut ? Et surtout à toi brigitte26, laisses moi un MP ou un mail pour me le dire, puisque c'est l'OS que j'ai écrit pour toi, autant que je sache si ça t'a plut.

 **Si vous avez une demande d'OS envoyez la moi, même les personnes qui m'ont déjà demandé !**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. OS pour brigitte26 (2)

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le troisième OS qui m'a été demandé, la demande étant :

personnage ; harry/drago  
quand leurs enfants les font tourner en bourrique  
ou à la première sortie avec un garçon de sa fille drago craque  
ou dans une sortie shopping avec sa fille (drago bien entendu) je pense qu'il n aimera pas les jupes trop courtes

* * *

OS pour **brigitte26**

Livia, tu me tueras  


Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, tous deux âgés de 39 ans, vivait leur petite vie tranquille dans la banlieue londonienne, enfin, leur vie tranquille, dans la mesure où, avec 4 enfants on peut avoir une vie tranquille, et surtout ces 4 enfants **là** ; Livia, l'aînée du haut de ses 18 ans donnerait sûrement des cheveux blancs à ses parents avant l'heure, Caïam, 14 ans qui terrifiait ses pauvres parents quand au nombre de choses qu'il savait et qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il ne connaisse pas tout de suite, Jayden 10 ans qui aurait put passer pour le fils d'Hermione tant il passait son temps à lire et Kaïry 4 ans qui posait des questions sur tout et tout le temps, et surtout des ''Ca veut dire quoi ça ?''. Livia était blonde platine aux yeux émeraude, Caïam aux cheveux blonds miels et aux yeux menthe, Jayden portrait craché de Harry et Kaïry blonde aux yeux aciers. Présentement, on était samedi, à 3 heures du matin.

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri de Kaïry se répercuta dans toute la maison et réveilla ses parents. Drago marmonna, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller :

-Pourquoi elle se réveille en pleine nuit cette gamine ?

-Aucune idée.

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lesdits père et papa soupirèrent et Harry dit :

-C'est toi qu'elle appelle en premier, c'est toi qui y va.

-Elle nous appelle tous les deux.

-Nan mais vas y s'teu plaît.

-Demain ça sera toi. Le dimanche moi je dors.

-Huuum, demain c'est demain.

Drago soupira en poussant la couverture sur Harry avant de sortir du lit, entendant un nouveau cri de sa fille.

-Oui j'arrive Kaï ! s'écria t-il en sortant de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il vit Caïam qui sortait de sa chambre, Caïam qui demanda, encore ensommeillé :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a à hurler la petite ?

-J'en sais rien, va te recoucher Caïam, il est très tôt. répondit Drago en continuant de marcher alors que son fils retournant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa cadette et la questionna :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ma chérie ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. sanglota Kaïry.

-Tu veux venir avec papa et moi ?

-Oui.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'approcher de son lit pour la porter. Kaïry s'agrippa au cou de son père et entoura ses petites jambes autour de son torse en continuant de sangloter. Drago, lui, passa un de ses bras sous les fesses tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux de l'autre.

-Allez, calme toi Kaï, chut, ne pleures plus, je suis là, chut. dit il en se mettant à marcher pour retourner dans sa chambre à lui.

En ouvrant la porte, il entendit Harry marmonner :

-Alors ?

-Cauchemar.

-Ca faisait longtemps...

-Ouais.

Et oui, le niveau de communication est élevé à 3 heures du matin quand on s'est couché à 23 heures, bien fait pour eux. Drago alla s'asseoir dans son lit et allongea sa benjamine, déjà endormie à côté de Harry avant de s'allonger à son tour, coinçant Kaïry entre eux avant de se rendormir comme une masse. Mais bon, ils travaillaient aujourd'hui, alors à 7 heures, ils eurent la chance d'entendre leur réveil sonner. Harry tapa sur le réveil pour le faire taire.

-Pas envie de me lever.

-Faut, on bosse, on dormira demain.

Harry geignit en dégageant les jambes de Kaïry de sur son dos -d'ailleurs elle lui avait mit des coups de pieds_ avant de sortir de son lit, pas motivé pour un sou à aller au Ministère aujourd'hui. Drago de son côté enleva doucement la tête de sa fille de son épaule avant de la secouer tout aussi doucement.

-Kaïry, Kaïry mon coeur, il faut te réveiller.

-Veux encore dormir.

-Moi aussi Kaï, mais il faut se lever, aller, tu vas aller chez Hermione aujourd'hui.

-AvecTata Mione et Tonton Théo ?

-Pas Théo non, il travaille avec moi tu te souviens.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il fait les potions comme toi.

-Exact, allez, debout petite princesse.

Alors, déjà parfaitement réveillé, Kaïry sauta du lit de ses parents et courut pour sortir de la chambre, elle allait certainement crier son enthousiasme au restant de la fratrie. Drago la regarda partir en souriant avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'approcha de Harry qui enfilait un jean -Foutu Auror incapable de s'habiller comme tout le monde- et lui dit avant de l'embrasser.

-Ah au fait, bonjour.

-'jour.

-Pas bien réveillé ?

-Nan, il est trop tôt, on s'est couchés trop tard et Kaï m'a défoncé le dos.

-Une nuit normale chez nous en somme ! Que seraient nos nuit sans cris de bébé, Livia qui nous fait des cheveux blancs en rentrant de ses soirées à des heures pas possible ou un des enfant qui est malade toute la nuit.

-Ca serait le paradis.

-Rends toi compte, on aurait la vie d'a nos 19 ans et on pourrait passer notre temps à faire l'amour.

-Vraiment le paradis.

-Mais maintenant on a des enfants.

-Ouais... On devient vieux.

-Oh oui, on a la nostalgie de nos 20 ans, rends toi compte.

-Et puis t'es encore plus vieux que moi mon amour, t'auras tes 40 ans avant moi.

-Ta gueule. Laisses moi déjà me faire aux 39 ans avant de me parler des 40.

-Mais d'ailleurs, c'est pas une ride que je vois là ? Et là, un cheveu blanc ?

-QUOIIIII ? Nan tu déconnes j'ai pas de cheveux blancs ! J'ai pas de rides ! s'exclama Drago en courant jusqu'à un miroir.

Et il remarqua que sa peau était toujours nette et qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs. Il fusilla un Harry hilare du regard.

-Sale con.

-C'est tellement drôle de te voir paniquer.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais ça.

-Pas le temps. Et puis même si on avait le temps d'irais te faire voir, t'es un connard de m'avoir fait croire que j'avais des rides.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es encore parfait mon amour. Se moqua Harry en l'embrassant pour qu'il ne puisse riposter.

-Connard. marmonna Drago avant de s'habiller.

Harry ricana en terminant d'enfiler son tee-shirt et s'en allant de la chambre pour aller préparer du café, il leur en faudrait bien un bol chacun à Drago et lui pour être opérationnels au travail. Drago, lui, une fois qu'il fut habillé, sortit de sa chambre et vit Jayden... Qui lisait déjà !

-Bonjour Jay, déjà en train de lire ?

-B'jour père. Ouais, il est génial ce bouquin.

-Tu n'as pas éteins trop tard hier ?

-Nan, avant que vous montiez vous coucher, avec papa.

-Tu ne me mens pas hein ?

-Nan.

-Et c'est quoi que tu lis, c'est un pavé ce truc.

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Connais pas.

-C'est moldu.

-Ah, je me disais.

-Faudrait que tu t'intéresses un peu plus au moldus quand même.

-Pourquoi donc ? On vit chez les sorciers.

-Pour la culture.

-J'ai assez de culture. Bon, va déjeuner Jay, et fait gaffe, tes lunettes vont tomber.

-Ah, oui, merci, j'y fais pas attention quand je lis.

-J'ai bien remarqué. Tu sais si ils sont réveillés les deux autres ?

-Ouaip, Caïam a balancé un coussin à la figure de Kaï parce qu'elle les lui brisait, et j'ai entendu Lily insulter son lit parce qu'elle s'est cogné le petit orteil, normal ici en somme.

Drago sourit à son fils avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Allez, descend déjeuner mon grand, je vais dire à Livia Caïam et Kaïry de faire pareil.

-Okay.

Jayden continua de marcher, manquant de tomber dans les escalier en loupant une marche. Drago grimaça en voyant ça, il fallait vraiment que Jay arrête de lire en marchant, ou apprenne à le faire correctement. Il vit son autre fils, assez peu réveillé, sortir de sa chambre.

-Salut Caïam.

-Salut. Pourquoi elle vient nous hurler dans les oreilles si tôt Kaïry ?

-Elle est contente d'aller chez Hermione.

-Ouais, ben pas besoin de partager son enthousiasme avec tout le monde.

-Allez, arrêtes de grogner monsieur l'ado et va déjeuner.

-Mouais, tu descends pas toi ?

-Je vais voir Lily.

-Ah, ok. terminant Caïam en continuant de marcher.

Drago alla jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, bon, il se retint de mourir en voyant la tenue assez légère de la blondinette, soit un mini short et un débardeur, il n'appréciait pas du tout le mini-short.

-Hello Lily, tu viens déjeuner ?

-Salut père, ouais, j'arrive.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Et Drago s'en alla. Il descendit à la cuisine et prit le bol de café qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Harry tu es merveilleux.

-Merci, mais dommage que tu dise ça parce que je t'ai fait un café.

-Oh mais il n'y a pas que pour ça. dit le blond en s'asseyant.

-J'espère bien.

Quelques seconde après, Livia les rejoignit et dit, les joues légèrement rosies :

-Euh... Papa, père.

-Oui, quoi ? demanda Drago.

-Je... J'ai un rendez-vous demain.

-Un rendez-vous ? Quel genre ?

-Un rendez vous galant.

Mauvaise idée de dire ça à Drago quand il boit son café, café qui finit sur la table.

-QUOIIIIII ?! Mais... Tu... Tu as un copain toi ?

livia prit une teinte rouge prononcée et Drago en conclut que oui.

-Merlin... Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'un an.

-Tout ce temps ?!

-Oui...

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je savais que ça ne te plairait pas.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais ce qui me plaît le moins c'est que tu nous l'ai caché !

-Pardon... Mais en tout cas... Faudra que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements... Histoire de ressembler à quelque chose.

-Je viendrais avec toi, tu ferras ça demain.

-Okay...

Livia ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que son père vienne avec elle, il frôlait déjà l'arrêt cardiaque en la voyant avec un short, alors des jupes et des décolletés.

-Et comment il s'appelle ?

-Gaby.

-Gaby, c'est le définitif de Gabriel ça ?

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête.

-Et son âge ?

-18, comme moi.

-Hum. Ca ne me plaît toujours pas.

-Je ne demande pas que ça te plaise, ça ne plait pas à grand-père que tu sois avec papa, et tu l'es quand même, et puis j'ai 18 ans, je suis majeure.

-Hey, du calme Lily, c'est rien. intervint Harry.

-Hum, bon, toujours est il que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Gaby et que je dois m'acheter des fringues potables.

-D'accord.

Drago lança un regard à Harry, un regard qui voulait dire ''Ce soir, il faut qu'on parle''. Ensuite, il alla laver son bol puis dit, assez sèchement :

-Je vais bosser, à ce soir.

-A ce soir !

Et il transplana. Quand il arriva au laboratoire où il travaille avec Théo, il salua rapidement son ami qui lui demanda :

-En colère ce matin. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Kaï s'est incrustée dans mon lit à 3 heures du mat', elle m'a prit pour son coussin, Harry m'a fait croire que j'avais des rides ! Des rides Théo ! Et en plus de ça c'est un crétin. J'suis sûr que si j'étais une femme, j'aurais mes règles.

-Journée de merde.

-Exact chéri.

-Bon, on a une commande de potion de régénération sanguine pour Ste Mangouste, faut s'y mettre.

-Ouais, plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt on pourra rentrer.

Théo acquiesça et ils se mirent à travailler. Mais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Théo gronda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que t'as Dray, tu ne fais que de la merde depuis toute à l'heure ?

-C'est Livia. Elle a un rendez vous. Un rendez vous galant.

-Et ?

-Mais putain Théo ma fille a rendez vous avec un mec !

-Et ben, elle a le droit, elle est grande.

-Tu verra quand Sarah aura rendez vous avec un garçon, tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi.

-On a le temps, elle n'a que 10 ans.

-Ca passe vite.

-Mais pourquoi ça te dérange tant qu'elle ait rendez vous la petite ?

-Parce que ça couche ensemble tout le temps les ados.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rectification, **tu** couchais tout le temps quand tu étais ado, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, et je ne pense pas que Lily soit comme ça.

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle y ailles.

-Et c'est ça qui te perturbe.

-Ouais.

-Et ben concentre toi, ça n'empêchera pas Livia d'y aller. Et puis toi même tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, elle est majeure.

-Elle vit sous mon toit.

-Ne t'avise pas de lui dire ça, avec son caractère Potterien elle serait capable de partir de chez vous, et ça m'étonnerais que tu veuilles ça.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Voilà, alors laisses la aller à ce rendez vous, c'est une grande fille, elle sera raisonnable.

-Mouais.

-Bon, allez, travaille, et fais ça bien.

-Je vais essayer.

Alors il se remit à faire ses potions, mais son esprit était quand même occupé par sa fille.

OoOoOoO

Le soir même, vers 22 heures, dans la chambre d'Harry et Drago.

-Je ne veux pas que Lily y aille. dit Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

-Où ça ?

-A son rendez vous demain.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Des ados, quand ça se donne rendez vous pendant les vacances, c'est pas innocent.

-Dray, Dray, Dray, tu connais le concept de rendez vous galant ? C'est juste un rendez vous entre amoureux, c'est pas obligés que le sexe s'accompagne à ça.

-Mouais, je n'ai tout de même pas envie qu'elle y aille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que ta petite fille n'est plus un bébé et qu'elle s'intéresse au garçons.

-Il y a peut être un peu de ça effectivement.

-C'est dur de voir les enfants grandir hein ? dit Harry en passant son bras autour des épaules de Drago.

-Ouais... Pourquoi tu prends ça si bien et avec tant de facilité ?

-Je ne le prends pas bien, c'est juste... On peut rien faire... C'est normal que Livia grandisse.

-Hum... Et dans quelques années elle nous dira qu'elle est enceinte.

-Oula, du calme, on a le temps pour ça.

-On a eut à 20 ans nous, elle en a 18.

-On a le temps quand même !

-Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas voir nos enfants grandir.

-Nan, mais... Putain Livia a 18 ans ! Je... Ca passe trop vite.

-J'suis d'accord. 18 ans... Ca ne nous rajeunis pas ça mon amour.

-Effectivement, on est des vieux.

-Ta gueule. Tu es vieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

-On a le même âge.

-Pas grave, je ne suis **pas** vieux.

Le brun ricana.

-Mais non tu n'es pas vieux. Bon, allez, arrêtes de te torturer avec Livia, elle est grande.

-C'est justement ça le problème, qu'elle soit grande.

-Elle ne peut malheureusement pas rester notre petite fille pour toujours. soupira Harry en prenant son blond dans ses bras.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures.

-Bon, père, il faudrait peut être qu'on aille m'acheter mes fringues, j'ai rendez vous à 14 heures, donc faut y aller avant midi. s'impatienta Livia.

-Oui, oui, on va y aller c'est bon. répliqua Drago s'approcha de la porte où sa fille attendait.

-Allez, on y va.

-Oui, on y va.

-Et on va chez les moldus hein.

-C'était pas dans le contrat ça.

-C'est toi qui veux me surveiller, c'est de ta faute.

Drago soupira.

-Okay, on va chez les moldus.

-Super ! Je te fais transplaner du coup, vu que tu ne sais pas où je veux aller.

Il acquiesça et elle lui arracha presque le bras pour le faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle vide et la jeune femme se mit à tirer son père par le bras pour l'emmener là où elle voulait. Quand elle entra dans la boutique de son choix, elle se dirigea directement vers le coin des jupes et des robes, ce qui ne plut pas énormément à son père.

6tu veux pas mettre un pantalon.

-Au mois d'août ? Tu es fou ! Et puis je vais à un rencart, pas à je ne sais quel événement qui te conviendrais plus, il faut que je me fasse belle.

-Et bien tu peux être belle avec un pantalon.

-Non, jupe ou robe, point barre.

Il soupira.

-Oh arrêtes de grogner ! s'exclama Livia en commençant à regarder les vêtements. Rapidement, elle prit une jupe en disant :

-pas mal cette petite jupe, il me faudrait un haut avec ça.

Alors elle se rendit au rayon des tops, Drago marmonnant dans son dos. Elle fouilla dans les tops avant de trouver le haut qui conviendrait avec sa jupe et se rendit aux cabines, sans se soucier de savoir si son père la suivait ou pas. Elle se déshabilla dans la cabine et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit avant de sortir de la cabine. Elle portait une jupe verte-turquoise assez moulant qui arrivait mi-cuise et un maillot légèrement décolleté et ample de couleur blanche. Elle tourna sur elle même en demandant à son père :

-Je suis belle comme ça ?

Pour réponse, elle entendit l'homme s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-C'est quoi **ça**?

-Quoi, ça ?

-Ce que tu portes ?

-Et ben, une jupe et un maillot.

-Non mais tu as vu la taille de cette jupe !

-Oh ça va père, c'est pas si court que ça.

-Je suis certain que si tu te baise on voit ta culotte.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai une.

Drago devint étrangement vert à cette remarque.

-Je rigole un père, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas obligé de me pencher en avant, je peux faire ça aussi.

Elle plia les genoux jusqu'à ce que le haut de ses cuisses touche ses talons.

-Comme ça pas de problème.

-Même, c'est indécent ce que tu porte.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as de la chance que Gab' ne soit pas fan du vert. termina Livia en retournant dans sa cabine.

Une fois rhabillée, elle retourna à la recherche de sa perle rare, passant par plusieurs tenues qui risquèrent de tuer son père pour certaines. A un moment, elle décida d'achever définitivement son vieux père et chercha alors les vêtements les plus indécents qu'elle pouvait trouver. Et elle trouva. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle retourna aux cabines et en fila les vêtement. Elle se regarda dans la glace et son sourire s'accentua. Elle portait une jupe en cuir noir très, très, très moulant -on voyait la marque de sa culotte- et très très courte avec un maillot des plus près du corps et assez décolleté -non, très décolleté en fait- et suffisemment transparent pour qu'on voit les détails du soutient gorge de Livia; bref, son père allait en mourir et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Quand elle sortit de sa cabine, elle vit l'homme qui l'accompagnait perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et s'accrocher à un porte vêtements.

-Ca va père ? demanda Livia en se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.

-Pas du tout, c'est quoi cette tenus ?

-Ben quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

-Non mais tu t'es vu ! Fanchement Lily retires moi ça, c'est encore plus indécent que tout ce que tu as mit depuis maintenant.

-Ah, j'aime bien moi.

-Et bien moi pas, retires moi ça, c'est encore moi qui paye ce que tu t'achètes, et je ne paierais pas ça.

-Ok, ok, je vais changer.

-Et y'a intérêt à ce que la prochaine tenue soit la bonne.

-Si tu arrêtes de tout critiquer, y'a moyen. dit Livia en retournant dans sa cabine.

Cabine dont elle sortit quelques secondes après, avant de retourner à trouver sa perle rare, perle rare qu'elle trouva. Elle retourna à la cabine, enfila la robe qu'elle venait de prendre. Ladite robe était une simple robe en voile dans les tons rouges avec un peu de noir. Un noeud entourait sa taille et faisait légèrement s'évaser la robe ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie. Le décolleté était fendu et ne montrait pas grand chose de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa cabine et demanda à son père.

-Alors, cette fois, ça te plait ?

-C'est très bien, même si je trouve que c'est quand même court.

-Père... J'ai le droit de mettre des robes au dessus des genoux hein.

-Hum, mais en tout cas cette robe est très bien, c'est parfait si tu la prends.

-Puisqu'elle me plaît aussi, c'est celle ci que je vais prendre.

-Ouf. soupira Drago alors que sa fille allait se changer.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la cabine, ils allèrent payer avant de transplaner chez eux.

OoOoOoO

Ding, dong.

Drago se leva du canapé où il était assit et alla ouvrir la porte sur une jolie jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus qui portait une jupe en jean et un top blanc presque transparent par endroits. Elle lui dit :

-Bonjour Monsieur, je viens chercher Livia.

-Bonjour, mais... Qui êtes vous ?

-Et bien Gabrielle, sa petite amie.

 _(j'ai voulu couper là, ça aurait fait une chute mais... Naaaan en fait.)_

Drago se figea : il avait bien entendu ?! Sa petite amie ?!

-Heu... Monsieur, ça va ?

-Oh, euh, oui, attendez. Livia ! C'est pour toi !

-J'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Livia était à la porte. Elle sourit largement en voyant Gabrielle et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement, sans se soucier de la présence de son père.

-Salut Gaby, tu m'as manqué.

-A moi aussi. sourit l'autre jeune femme alors que Livia l'entraînait dehors. Drago referma la porte et marcha au salon, toujours aussi ''choqué''. Il dit en s'asseyant à coté de Harry.

-Lesbienne.

-Quoi ?

-Lesbienne. Livia est lesbienne, elle a une copine, pas un copain.

-Oh.

-C'est bizarre... De se dire qu'elle est homo, je... Je l'ai toujours imaginée comme la princesse qui attendait gentiment son prince charmant dans sa tour, et finalement, le prince charmant... C'est une princesse.

-Hum.

-Quoi ?! Lily est lesbienne ?! intervint Caïam.

-Visiblement, Gaby, c'est pas un Gabriel c'est **une** Gabrielle.

-Oh. Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas dit ?

-J'en sais rien... Je... Va dans ta chambre Caïam.

-Okay...

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas épiloguer, Caïam obéit et Drago continua de parler avec Harry.

-Homo... Lily est homo... Alors c'est ça se rendre compte que ses enfants enfants ont changé de bord ? Parce que finalement je comprends la réaction de ma mère quand elle a officiellement sut que je suis gay... C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Ouais.

-C'est pas qu'on lui en veut ou quoi que ce soit... C'est juste... Bizarre.

-On serait vachement hypocrites de lui en vouloir quand même.

-Hum.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Drago ne s'écrit :

-Putain Livia est lesbienne !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

-Cette conclusion là, elle a été faite i minutes Dray.

-Je sais. Mais c'est le temps que je redescende. Putain. Livia. Est. Lesbienne. Livia aime les **filles**. Et puis franchement j'ai pas découvert ça doucement. Putain je l'ai vu embrasser cette fille alors qu'il y a 10 minutes je croyais encore que c'était un garçon qui venait la chercher !

-Je comprend.

-Il faudra vraiment qu'on lui en parle quand elle rentrera.

-Ouais.

OoOoOoO

Du côté de Livia.

Après avoir transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa petite amie, Livia dit :

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues...

-Hum. Mais... Dis moi, tu leur a dit à tes parents que c'est avec une fille que tu sors ?

-Non... répondit Livia en baissant la tête.

-Mais... Pourquoi... T'en a honte ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste... Ils ne savent que je sors avec quelqu'un que depuis hier et mon père a bien faillit en mourir, alors si je leur dit que c'est avec une fille...

-Et pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit avant ?

-Mon père... Il est assez protecteur et il n'arrive pas à me voir grandir, si je lui balançait que j'étais avec quelqu'un l'an dernier, il en serait mort.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas leur dire par lettre ? Ou au début de ces vacances ci ?

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Livia d'une toute petite voix.

-Franchement ? Oui. Parce que mes parents le savent depuis l'an dernier que je sors avec toi.

-Désolée. J'espère bien que tu es désolée !

-Gaby... S'teu plait, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute... On a déjà pas beaucoup de temps alors si on le passe à s'engueuler. dit la blonde en se blottissant légèrement contre Gabrielle.

-Tu m'agaces, sale manipulatrice.

-Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

-Mais je t'aime comme ça. sourit Gabrielle en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Livia rentra, après une super après midi avec Gaby, elle vit ses parents qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Son père lui adressa quelques mots sans même prendre la peine de faire une phrase.

-Ma chambre. Tout de suite.

Livia sentit que ça allait mal se passer pour elle, donc elle préféra obéir. Elle monta les escaliers, se demandant bien ce que ses parents lui voulaient, même si elle avait un petit -gros- doute là dessus. Son parents verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, Drago et Harry ne criaient pas souvent sur leurs enfants, mais si ils le faisaient, ce n'était pas pour de faux.

-Pouquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?! s'exclama Drago.

-Rien dit sur quoi... ?

-Sur le fait que tu sors avec une fille ! Putain Livia je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre ça en te voyant lui récurer le fond de la gorge !

-Désolée...

-Désolée, désolée, ce n'est pas en étant désolée que tu vas changer quoi que ce sit ! Tu nous a dit que ça fait plus d'un an que tu es avec elle, alors pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit !?

-Parce que quand je suis rentrée en vacances l'an dernier, Gaby et moi s'était tout fris je... Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je suis avec une fille pour fire comme vous, parce que qu'on dit que les enfants font les même choses que les parents, alors il fallait que je m'assure que je n'était pas avec elle pour faire comme vous mais bien parce que je l'aime.

-Et écrire une lettre, c'est pas compliqué !

-Mais c'est as quelque chose qu'on dit par lettre ! Tu voulais que je vous écrive quoi ''Salue papa, salut père, ça fait quelque mois que j'ai une petite amie, ah oui parce que je suis lesbienne'' !

-Non, mais tu es rentrée aux vacances !

-Je n'avais pas envie c'est tout ! J'ai le droit de garder des secrets merde !

-Mais pas ce genre de secret Livia ! C'est pas une connerie que tu nous caches là, c'est une relation de plus d'un an avec une fille !

-Ca te dérange tant que ça que Gab' soit une fille ?! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule !

-Non ça ne me dérange pas ! Mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre plus subtilement vois tu ! Que tu me le dises par exemple !

-Mais maintenant tu le sais alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes !

-Et tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

-Si t'es pas content je vais aller chez Gaby et puis voilà, tu me foutra la paix au moins !

-Hors de question !

-Et qui va m'en empêcher au juste ? demanda Livia sur un air de défi en commençant à marcher pour sortir.

Mais elle se stoppa net en voyant son papa, son papa qui avait les yeux bien trop brillant pur que ce soit normal.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'interdis de faire ça Lily... Ne pars pas...

-Papa...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes ici, dans cette maison, avec nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton père. Je ne veux pas que tu ai de copine. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'université. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisse. Je veux que tu reste ma fille, ma petite fille, pas la femme que tu deviens bien trop à mon goût.

-Oh papa... souffla Livia avant de se jeter à son cou. Il faut bien que je grandisse.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi les enfants ne restent pas des enfants toute leur vie ?

-Ca serait un peu compliqué pour la survie de l'espèce.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes des machines mises ici bas pour faire des enfants qui eux même devront en faire etc.

-C'est ça, t'as tout compris.

-C'est triste.

-C'est l'humanité p'pa.

Harry soupira en serrant sa fille un peu plus fort.

-Tu ne vas pas partir hein ?

-Pas maintenant, je suis bien ici, logée, nourrie, blanchie, c'est le paradis.

-Tu devrais t'apprendre à faire ta lessive et à manger, pour quand... Tu partiras.

-Il doit bien exister des sorts pour ça.

-Effectivement.

-Donc c'est bon, j'ai toujours besoin de ne rien faire, juste attendre que tout se fasse pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Imbécile.

-C'est pas ma faute, le caractère de petite princesse, ça vient de père.

-C'est pas faux.

Elle sourit et Harry en fit de même.

-Tu me promets que tu ne pars pas toute suite hein ?

-Non papa je te l'ai dit, pas maintenant, mais quand je vais aller à l'université, j'emménagerais certainement là bas.

-Je sais... Mais on a le temps, hein, c'est qu'en octobre.

-Oui papa, ce n'est qu'en octobre.

-Et tu ne nous cache plus rien, promis ?

-Promis.

-Et tu nous aime toujours ?

-Enormément. terminant Livia en se serrant contre son papa, sentant les bras de son père s'ajouter à l'étreinte.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiiiilà, voilà, est ce que ça vous a plut ? Et surtout à toi brigitte26, laisses moi un MP ou un mail pour me le dire, puisque c'est l'OS que j'ai écrit pour toi, autant que je sache si ça t'a plut.

 _Et les reviews re-beuguent (Oh joie) alors privilégiez les MP et les Mails !_

 **Si vous avez une demande d'OS envoyez la moi, même les personnes qui m'ont déjà demandé !**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. OS pour Regulus Sirius Black

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le quatrième OS qui m'a été demandé, la demande étant ( en gros)

Les derniers moments de Dumbledore et Severus quand ce dernier doit tuer le directeur.

* * *

OS pour Regulus Sirius Black

...

Severus... aidez-moi...

Severus savait que ce jour arriverait, que Drago allait finalement se retrouver face à Dumbledore pour accomplir sa mission mais qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Severus le savait, il savait qu'il devrait exaucer l'un des derniers souhaits du directeur, qu'il le tue à la place de Drago Malefoy, c'est bien beau de vouloir penser à l'âme de ce garçon, mais son âme meurtrie à lui, personne n'y prend garde, tout le monde se fiche que le simple fait de toucher sa baguette en sachant les atrocités auxquelles elle avait servit l'écoeurait, tout le monde s'en fichait, parce qu'il était juste Severus Rogue, froid, sarcastique, cruel. Seul deux personnes ont réussit à voir au delà du masque, Lily et Dumbledore, et il allait devoir assassiner l'une de ces deux personnes après avoir contribué à la perte de l'autre, quelle vie. En montant les marchés qui le rapprochaient de l'échéance, il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un moyen d'éviter qu'il attente à la vie de Dumbledore, il ne voulait tellement pas tuer cet homme qui était comme un père pour lui, un ami, un mentor, une des rares personne à qui il tenait ici bas, et il allait devoir le tuer, monde cruel. Mais il n'y avait pas d'alternative, il devrait tuer Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, sorcier le plus puissant de leur époque, directeur respecté de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La seule solution aurait été que le maléfice l'emporte avant le sort de Severus, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Severus soupira. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il ainsi sur lui ? Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Alors d'accord il avait été Mangemort, mais il s'était racheté avec ses années d'espionnage non ? Apparemment pas. Plus il approchait du haut de la Tour, et plus l'oxygène semblait lui manquer, et en plus il fallait qu'il croise cet abruti de Potter, toujours là où on n'a absolument pas besoin de lui ! Il lui fit signe de se taire et continua son chemin. En arrivant en haut de la Tour, il vit Drago accompagné de Mangemorts, face à Dumbledore qui n'avait même plus sa baguette. Il regarda le vieil homme et sentit encore une fois l'air lui manquer, il ne voulait tellement pas tuer Dumbledore, il aurait mille fois préféré que le sorcier meurent du maléfice, au moins il n'aurait pas eut à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Dumbledore le regarda, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le devait, lui donner le courage de le faire. Severus se demanda comment le directeur pouvait prendre sa propre mort aussi bien; il allait mourir pas partir en vacances par Merlin ! Le regard de Dumbledore se faisait de plus en plus insistant ; ce foutu directeur ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'il lui demandait presque l'irrealisable ! Il ne voulait pas le tuer, malgré tout ce que Dumbledore avait put lui faire, il admirait énormément cet homme, il ne voulait pas lui ôter la vie. C'est alors que le directeur parlai et fit vraiment comprendre à Severus qu'il devait agir, et maintenant :

-Severus... Aidez moi...

''Mais si je n'ai pas envie de vous aider !'' pensa Severus alors qu'il prononçait, presque sans s'en rendre compte deux petits mots décisifs :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'éclair vert jaillit de la baguette pointée de Severus et frappa Dumbledore en pleine vieux sorcier bascula du rebord de la Tour et commença à en tomber, tomber, tomber, comme la feuille morte en automne... Tomber jusqu'à atteindre le sol... Tomber et que la mort devienne réelle... Tomber dans le noir de la nuit, le noir si semblable à celui qui habitait désormais l'une des parties du coeur de Severus... Le noir comme l'âme de l'homme qui avait tué le directeur de Poudlard... Le noir la seule chose que Dumbledore verrait à présent dans son repos éternel.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court et nul, mais je n'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas inspirée pour ce thème comme je l'ai été pour les autres. Mais donne moi ton avis quand même **Regulus Sirius Black,** et pour me faire pardonner tu peux me demander un autre thème, en espérant qu'il m'inspirera un peu plus.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. OS pour Eden

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le cinquième OS qui m'a été demandé, en fait pas vraiment, j'ai pas eut de demande, mais je sais que le thème plaira à la personne pour qui je l'écris, donc c'est du pareil au même.

(Il y aura des gros, bon OK des GROS bons dans le temps, mais c'est pas grave hein, vous m'en voulez pas)

J'aurais une question à vous poser à le fin, en vue d'une future fic (cette question je la poserais aussi sur les apparences et il vivait pour elle)

* * *

OS pour Eden

Promets le moi

POV Sirius Black

...

Durant la 6ème année des Maraudeurs, Poudlard.

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière blanche qui se propage dans l'infirmerie m'aveugle. Je referme les yeux avant de les rouvrir progressivement pour que le soleil se reflétant sur le murs ne me blesse pas autant que la dernière fois. Je me redresse dans mon lit et grimace, Merlin que j'avais mal Aix côtés. Je me demande pourquoi et soulève donc mon tee-shirt pour apercevoir un bandage qui entourait tout le bas de mon ventre, bandage rouge de sang sur le côté droit. C'est alors que je me souviens qu'hier c'était le pleine lune: Rémus ! Je le vois bien vite, lui aussi étendu dans un lit, alors je me lève du mien, sans me soucier des réprimandes de Pomfresh qui allaient arriver, Remis était plus important que ça. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés; il est blessé comme d'habitude, surtout au visage, c'est ce que j'aime le moins, que son beau visage soit marqué des soirs de pleine lune qui le détruisent un peu plus au fil des années. Je caresse sa joue du bout de les doigts en souriant légèrement, Merlin que je l'aime. Ensuite, ma main vagabonde dans ses cheveux et il sourit dans son sommeil, il est encore plus beau. J'évite soigneusement de toucher ses blessures, de peur de lui faire mal. Je reste ainsi de longues minutes à le regarder dormir, Pomfresh n'étant toujours pas venue me hurler dessus, et à un moment, il bouge un peu et ouvre légèrement les yeux. Il me sourit tant bien que mal à cause de la douleur et tente de s'asseoir, mais je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te faire mal.

-Je suis habitué. me répond t-il tristement.

-Malheureusement.

Je soupire alors qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir, non mais Môsieur Lupin ne veux pas m'écouter pour une fois ! Je croise son regard doré et comme d'habitude, tous ce que je peux ressentir de négatif envers lui disparaît alors que je demande :

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas de nourriture. murmure t-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Et même si je meurs d'envie de le laisser faire, je le repousser gentiment :

-Pas ici, James pourrait débarquer à tout moment.

-Je sais. soupire mon loup garou et se reculant. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait leur dire ?

-Tu crois qu'ils l'accepteraient ?

-Lily oui, mais James... C'est plus compliqué.

-Il se sentirait trahi, peut être même exclu, parce que si on pouvait réellement s'afficher, c'est certain qu'on s'écarterait un peu de lui, et qu'on serait plus proche l'un de l'autre.

-Quel bordel !

-Ouais.

Je soupire avant d'appuyer ma tête contre le lit en me demandant, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi à t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi est ce que lui est aussi tombé amoureux de moi ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ou tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je me gifle mentalement: comment est ce que je peux penser ça !? Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Rémus ! Mais lui...

-Rémus ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il se tourne précipitamment vers moi, grimaçant de douleur et me regarde comme si j'étais Merlin.

-P... Pourquoi cette question ?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ? je répète.

-Je... Enfin... Oui... Bien sûr que oui... Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Je ferme les yeux d'anticipation, j'ai peur qu'il dise non, ou qu'il réfléchisse trop longtemps, mais sa réponse arrive bien vite :

-Oui.

-Promets le moi.

-Promis.

Je souris, et sans m'occuper de James qui pourrait arriver pose ma tête sur son épaule. Que j'aime être avec lui, respirer son odeur, caresser sa peau douce, sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou ; que je l'aime lui tout simplement. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et ladite main vient se poser sous mes côtés. Il la retire précipitamment en voyant une micro-grimace de douleur se former sur mon visage. Alors, sans prévenir, il lève mon tee-shirt et voit le bandage.

-Je t'ai blessé hier...

-Ce n'est rien. je le rassure.

-Non ce n'est pas rien... Je... Je suis dangereux... Je suis un monstre... Je t'ai fais du mal à toi... C'est horrible !

-Hey, du calme Rémus, je t'ai dis que ce n'est rien, et tu n'es pas un monstre, ne dis pas de pareilles sottises.

-Mais Siri' c...

-Pas de ''mais'' ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Rémus Lupin.

-Je t'ai fais du mal...

-Ce n'est pas grave ça, si on t'accompagnes avec les garçons, c'est bien que nous sommes conscients des risques qu'on encourt.

-À ce niveau là vous êtes plutôt inconscients. marmonne Rémus.

-Oh la la Rémy arrête ! Si on vient avec toi c'est qu'on le veux.

-Hum.

Je soupire. Qu'il peut être têtu quand il veut ce crétin ! C'est alors que la voix de Pomfresh retentit :

-MR BLACK ! Que faites vous en dehors de votre lit !

Je sursaute en me tournant vers elle.

-Mais rien ma chère Mme Pomfresh, je venais juste dire bonjour à Rémus.

-Et bien laissez Mr Lupin tranquille, il doit se reposer.

-Il ne le dérange pas moi Mme Pomfresh. intervint Rémus.

L'infirmière le fusille du regard.

-Si vous vous y mettez aussi... Soit, vous pouvez rester Mr Black, mais dès que les cours commencent vous disparaissez.

-Promis. je souris assez hypocritement.

Mme Pomfresh lève les yeux au ciel en tournant le dos et je l'entends marmonner, ce qui nous fait rire, Rémus et moi. Lorsque je m'arrête de rire, je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde, souriant largement et secoué de spasme d'hilarité, ses magnifiques yeux dorés brillant il est tout bonnement magnifique. Il doit se rendre compte que je le fixe puisqu'il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser, et lui aussi, ça se voit, mais on ne peut pas, pas ici, alors, à contre-coeur, je souffle :

-Non.

Il soupire en appuyant sa tête contre le mur et je m'exclame :

-C'est vraiment chiant !

-Ouais...

-Il faudrait qu'on leur dise, on serait fixés au moins...

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Lily, et on lui demande son avis sur le fait de le dire au garçons ?

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ça Rémus !

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

-Sirius Black sors de ce corps !

-Si seulement tu pouvais y rentrer.

Je rougis brusquement, depuis quand Rémus, mon Rémus à des propos à sous entendu sexuel ?! C'est le monde a l'envers ! Alors je le regarde étrangement et lui dit :

-Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de Rémus Lupin ?

Il ricana.

-Abruti.

-Ben non, mais tu dis pas des trucs comme ça toi normalement.

-C'est à force de te fréquenter, _chéri_.

Je frissonne, même quand il me le dit pour se moquer ça me fait de l'effet c'est pas possible, je suis vraiment atteint, est ce que c'est grave docteur ? Oui je deviens fou, mais c'est Rémus qui me rend fou je n'y peux rien, quand je suis avec lui, je ne suis plus pareil. J'ai tout le temps peur, peur que la gaminerie finisse par l'agacer et qu'il me quitte, peur que si je change ça ça ne lui plaise pas parce que ça ne serais pas le _vrai_ Sirius et qu'il me quitte. Je fus coupé dans ces pensées oh combien joyeuses par la voix chantante de Lily :

-Bonjour les garçons ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

-Aussi bien que ça peut aller après une pleine lune. soupire Rémus. Et toi ?

-Très bien. James encore et encore essayé de me draguer ce matin au lieu de venir vous voir ce crétin.

-Il est amoureux de toi Lily, c'est normal. dis-je.

-Tu trouves ça normal qu'il vienne encore m'embêter au lieu de rendre visite à Rémus toi ?!

-Je dis juste que je peux le comprendre, si j'étais amoureux je ferais tout pour pouvoir me mettre avec la personne que j'aime.

-Parce qu'il n'y a _vraiment_ personne dont tu es amoureux Sirius Black ? demanda Lily en regardant fixement Rémus qui rougit.

-Comment tu le sais ! je m'exclame, choqué et surpris à la fois.

-Je ne sais rien, c'était juste une supposition, mais apparemment j'ai raison.

-Depuis quand tu manipule les gens aussi aisément qu'un Serpentard toi ?

-C'est... l'influence de Severus qui ressort. dit tristement Lily.

-Ce foutu connard. Mais dis moi Lily Chérie, je ne t'avais pas promis d'aller lui caser sa putain de gueule la prochaine fois qu'il te rendait triste ?

-Si, mais... C'est pas lui... Je me rends triste toute seule.

-A cause de lui. J'irais lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie tout à l'heure.

-Sirius... soupire Lily.

-Je tiens mes promesses Lily, c'est tout.

Elle soupire à nouveau avant de dire:

-Mais revenons en a vous; vous sortez ensemble ?

Rémus et moi acquiesçons en choeur alors que Lily sourit.

-Cool, ça fait combien de temps ?

-6 mois. je réponds.

-Vous avez réussit à vous cacher tout ce temps ?!

-On a sut se faire discrets.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

-James... J'ai peur qu'il nous en veuille.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il vous en voudrait ?

-Ben, on est ses meilleurs amis et on est ensemble, il peut penser que ça va l'exclure.

-Il ne pensera pas ça, ça a beau être un crétin, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde quel un idiot mettrait ça en doute.

-Donc tu pense qu'on devrait leur dire, à James et Peter ?

-Ce n'est pas que je le pense, c'est que j'en suis sûre !

-D'accord ben... On leur dira cesoir, ok ? je me demande en regardant Rémus.

Il acquiesce en me souriant et je lui rend son sourire.

OoOoOoO

 _Un peu plus tard, dans l'après midi._

Je n'ai pas cours et je décide donc d'aller voir Rémus à l'infirmerie, mais en chemin qui est ce que je vois ? Servilus dans tout sa splendeur. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mon visage alors que je sors ma baguette et dis d'une vois doucereuse :

-Alors Servilo, on se promène seul dans les couloirs.

-Black... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oh mais rien voyons, juste parler à ma petite victime préférée.

Il sort sa baguette mais je le désarme avant qu'il n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre en duel ?

Et suite à ça je me mets à lui jeter des sorts, offensifs évidemment, mais il contre-attaque, c'est qu'il a un peu apprit à se défendre le Servilus ! Il réussit à me blesser et ça m'énerve, ce moucheron insignifiant ne devrait pas pouvoir me blesser ! Mais moi je l'ai touché, et plus gravement que lui, donc ça me rassure. Je m'apprête à lui jeter un sort qui fera saigner son énorme nez quand j'entends :

-Sirius ! Stop ! Arrête !

Je me retourne : Lily. Merlin que cette fille est gentille, le connard à qui je jetais des sorts lui a brisé le cœur et elle continue de le défendre. Mais en me retournant, j'ai oublié que les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre fair-play, ne pas attaquer quelqu'un au sol ou dans le dos, ce n'est pas dans leur cordes. Je n'ai que le temps d'entendre le sort de Rogue avant de sortir une douleur lancinante dans tout mon dos, comme si on était en train de me couper, de me griffer, et je sens ma chemise se gorger de sang avant que tout ne devienne flou et que je m'écroule au sol.

OoOoOoO

Quand je me réveille un peu plus tard (ne me demandez pas combien de temps, moi même je ne le sais pas) je vois Lily en train de hurler sur Rogue et ça me réconforte, elle ne protège pas que ce connard. Mais mon attention est vite détournée de Lily quand je vois le lit de Rémus vide : où est ce qu'il est passé cet idiot ! Pomfresh lui a dit mille fois de ne pas bouger de son lit ! Oui, je suis d' _extrême_ mauvaise foi en disant ça. Mais revenons en à ma question initiale : où est Rémus ? J'ai ma réponse bien vite quand je sens sa main entourer la mienne et sa voix que j'aime tant me dire :

-Siri', Siri', ça va ? Sirius, est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va, pas besoin de demander deux fois Rémus.

Il semble se vexer, mais oublie bien vite cette idée, c'était tellement mieux de me reprocher des trucs.

-Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux de Lily.

-Et pourquoi ? Je demande alors que, sachant que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire, je préférerais me rendormir.

-Parce que, tu te comportes comme le prince charmant qui doit sauver sa princesse.

-Je n'aime pas les princesses moi.

-Non tu préfères les monstres.

-Rémus... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire ça. Tu n'est pas un monstre.

-Si, une fois par mois.

Je soupire ; je vous avez dit que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il veux me dire ! Il finit toujours par tout ramener à sa lycanthropie et ça m'énerver.

-Une fois par moi, ce n'est rien du tout Rémus, tout le reste du temps tu es juste Rémus, le petit intello qui prend bien ses notes pour que James et moi te les empruntions après, le Préfèt un peu chiant mais qui laisse passer nos bêtises -et ça Rémy c'est vraiment cool, qu'est ce qu'on ferrait sans toi avec James, McGonagall nous aurait déjà tué- et puis franchement, en dehors de ces nuits là tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, à égalité avec Lily, mais elle je me demande **si elle n'est juste pas complètement conne**! Je m'exclame pour que Lily entende bien la crititque.

D'ailleurs, elle arrête d'engueuler Servilus pour me dire :

-Ca fait toujours plaisir Sirius.

-C'est la vérité Lily ! Alors ok je veux bien comprendre que Rogue était ton meilleur ami -même si je ne comprends pas qu'une ordure comme lui ait put avoir une amie comme toi- mais putain Lily, il... Il t'a brisé le cœur et toi tu continue de le défendre !

Oui, je parle comme si ce crétin de Servilus n'était pas là, mais en même temps vu comme sa présence sur notre monde est inutile et insignifiante, j'ai le droit d'oublier que cette vermine existe. Et apparemment Lily fait comme moi.

-Sirius... soupire t-elle. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, que vous ne comprenez pas avec James, mais... Tiens, justement, si un jour James devait faire ou dire quelque chose qui te blesserait comme il m'a blessé, tu serais en colère, plus triste que jamais, mais si tu le surprenais à se battre avec quelqu'un, ou que tu entendais quelqu'un proférer des menaces à son égard, même après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le défendrais, non ?

-Bien sûr que oui, James, c'est mon frère, mais lui, il ne me fera jamais ce que Rogue t'as fait ! Parce que les mots équivalent pour moi à ce que Rogue t'as dit, ce serait me comparer à ma famille, dire que je suis comme eux, comme Bellatrix, comme Regulus, comme tous ces Mangemorts pourris de l'intérieur, et James ne fera jamais ça, jamais, c'est certain, il ne faut pas ranger les torchons avec les serviettes Lils.

Elle soupire.

-Tu es vraiment borné quand tu veux, hein ?

-Là c'est toi qui est bornée Lily-Chérie.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius... intervint Rémus.

-Mais Rémus, tu es **toujours** d'accord avec Sirius. Se moque Lily.

Il la fusille du regard.

-Laisses moi finir ! Je suis d'accord avec lui parce que c'est vrai que James ne pourrait jamais balancer des horreurs à Sirius, ils sont presque frères, et encore plus depuis cet été tu le sais bien Lily.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le considérais pas comme mon frère ?! S'écria Lily avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Alors, faisant fit de mes blessures, je saute de mon lit et vais la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai mal mais je ne le sens même pas, je ne sens que les larmes de Lily sur mes vêtements, et ses épaules qui tressautent au rythme de ses sanglots.

-C'était mon meilleur ami Sirius... Mon meilleur ami... Je l'aimais... Et lui... Sang de Bourbe !

-Je sais ma Lily, je sais.

-Ca fait tellement mal...

-Je m'en doute, allez, chut, ne pleure plus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je la serre un peu plus fort tout en réalisant une chose :

-Euh... Lils, t'es au courant que Rogue... Il est toujours là.

-Oh Melrin. Geint mon amie en cachant sa tête dans mon épaule. Ca veut dire qu'il m'a entendu.

-Affirmatif. Dit Rogue, acide.

-Oooooh Siriuuuuus pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant.

-J'avais oublié aussi, **il est** tellement facile à oublier.

-Pas pour moi.

-Malheureusement, tu irais beaucoup mieux.

-Je sais. Soupire Lily avant de se reculer.

Elle essuie ses joues et embrasse l'un des miennes avant de me dire :

-Je m'en vais me cacher au fin fond de mon dortoir, à ce soir.

-A ce soir. Je souris avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Encore une fois, je ne fais pas attention à Rogue en retournant m'asseoir avec Rémus. On discute, mais on fait attention de ne pas s'embrasser tout le temps que l'autre graisseux est là. A un moment, Pomfresh vient me soigner à nouveau, et me dit que je pourrais sortir pour le dîner, tout comme Rémus, avant de signaler à Rogue qu'il peut s'en aller, ce qu'il fait. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas voir Lily, sinon il aura affaire à James. Et ensuite à moi.

OoOoOoO

 _Le soir, en chemin pour la Grande Salle._

Rémus et moi venons de sortir de l'infirmerie et marchons donc main dans la main pour aller dîner.

-On va leur dire alors ? Je demande, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas motivé pour ça.

-Lily va faire des allusions jusqu'à ce qu'on le dise si on ne le fait pas par nous même.

-C'est vrai... Ah je l'aime bien, mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle veut !

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Donc on leur dit ?

-Oui, Sirius.

-Non mais on leur dit pour de vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pour de vrai de vrai ?

-Oui ! S'exclame t-il, certainement assez énervé. Pourquoi ? Tu en a honte ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça fasse de problèmes dans notre groupe.

-Mais ça va bien se passer.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Moi si, ça va bien se passer. Répète t-il.

-Promets le moi.

-Je te le promets. Dit Rémus en me souriant.

Je lui rends son sourire avant qu'il ne lâche ma main.

-On arrive, si on ne veut pas trop traumatiser James et Peter, autant ne pas entrer main dans la main.

-Bonne idée. Dis je alors que nous mettions une distance de sécurité -quelques centimètres, après tout nous sommes censés être meilleurs amis depuis des années, on peut se toucher- entre nous.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et allons nous asseoir avec James, Peter et Lily. Je sens mes mains devenir moites, j'ai vraiment peur de la réaction de James, pas vraiment celle de Peter parce que je n'ai pas du tout le même lien avec lui qu'avec Jamie, je me moque un peu plus de son avis que de celui de l'autre binoclard.

-James, Peter, dit Rémus, Sirius et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer et lie automatiquement ma main à celle de mon loup garou sous la table. Il me fait un sourire d'encouragement alors que James demande ''Quoi ?'' la bouche encore pleine de poulet. D'ailleurs, Lily lui fait une remarque là dessus :

-James ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Lily.

-Je ne suis pas **ta** Lily.

-Ca ne saurait que tarder. Dit mon presque-frère, assez arrogant.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoutes plutôt ce que Rémus et Sirius ont a te dire.

Je marmonne contre ma _chère meilleure amie_ , James aurait put oublier qu'on devait lui parler, mais non, il a fallut qu'elle parle de ça. Je serra la main de Rémus encore plus fort alors que James demande ''Quoi ?'' à nouveau. D'un accord tactique, on décide que ce soit Rémy qui le dise, et autant il peut être très délicat dans ses propos et très patients, là, il a dit de but en blanc :

-Sirius et moi, on est ensemble.

Je vois le visage de James se décomposer et ferme douloureusement les yeux en écrasant la main de Rémus dans la mienne.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que James dit, et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment en fait. Peter ne dis rien, de toute manière il n'a jamais d'avis. ( _nda : Eden, je me souviens que cette petite phrase t'avait fait marrer, donc je l'ai remise)_

-Et bien c'est... Bizarre. Articule finalement mon meilleur ami. 'Fin, je... J'aurais jamais crut que vous seriez ensemble... Et puis... J'savais pas que vous étiez gays déjà... Donc... C'est étrange.

-Tu nous en veux ? Je demande d'une voix pas assurée du tout.

-Mais non ! Evidemment que non ! Enfin Sirius, comment tu peux imaginer ça ?!

-Merci. Dis-je simplement, sans répondre à la question de James.

-De rien... Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu ne nous en veux pas.

-Euuuuuh... Okay.

Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas que je mourrais d'inquiétude qu'il nous en veuille, il ne comprend pas qu'il vient de me retirer un énorme poids des épaules. Du coup, ma main qui écrase celle de Rémus se déserre et je lui sourit, soulagé. Il me murmure :

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de stresser.

-Hum, mais... J'ai quand même eut peur.

-Je sais.

-Mais je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien.

-Effectivement, t'as raison de temps en temps.

-Nianiania.

Je lui sourit, me moquant un peu de lui avant de me mettre à manger. Et je sens Rémus me faire du pied ; ah ben oui, maintenant qu'on l'a dit aux autres, Môssieur va devenir chiant puisqu'on peut s'afficher désormais. Je le connais un peu mon petit ami, et c'est un vrai emmerdeur, vraiment, il ne faut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il a l'air tout gentil tout mignon, qu'il travaille bien et qu'il est Préfet qu'il est vraiment gentil, il est chiant, très chiant. Il passe son temps à m'emmerder, comme maintenant qu' **il me fait du pied sous la table ce connard**! Et il le fait monter très haut son pied cet abruti, il n'a que ça à foutre que m'exciter ?! Je le fusille du regard et lui dit :

-Arrêtes ça.

-Quoi ? Me demande t-il en me souriant, ce qui signifiait bien qu'il savait de quoi je parlais.

-De ton putain de pied ?

-Quel pied ? Questionne Rémus en faisant monter ledit pied dangereusement haut sur ma cuisse.

-Le pied que tu balades sur moi depuis quelques minutes.

-Ah ça.

-Oui ça. Arrêtes connard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça m'énerve.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Et il fait monter sa jambe **vraiment trop haut**. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Putain non ça ne m'énerve pas, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi mais pas ici.

-Où alors ?

Il me dit ça avec un sourire absolument irrésistible pour l'adolescent faible et bourré d'hormones que je suis.

-Salle sur Demande. Après le repas.

-Parfait. Sourit Rémus en arrêtant enfin de me faire du pied.

Je soupire de soulagement quand il fait ça, il fallait que je me calme, je ne pourrais pas sortir de la Grande Salle avec la Tour Eiffel dans mon pantalon. Je mange rapidement mon assiette en plaisantant avec Jamie, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas que Lily nous entende, sinon gare à nos fesses ! Quand j'eus enfin terminé mon assiette, je me lève brusquement et sors de la salle, Rémus sur mes talons. On se magne de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de sauter dessus à mon connard de petit copain qui m'a chauffé. Dès qu'on entre dans la salle, je le plaque contre le premier mur que je trouve et je l'embrasse fougueusement. On se sépare pour retrouver notre souffle, mais nos lèvres se retrouvent bien vite alors que mes mains glissent sous sa chemise.

-T'es en forme Siri'. Halète Rémus quand nos lèvres se quittent à nouveau.

-Oh oui, et vu que tu as été très vilain garçon pendant le repas, je vais devoir me venger. Dis-je en souriant assez étrangement.

-Je le sens pas ton sourire chéri.

-Tu as bien raison.

En disant ça, je déboutonne son pantalon et glissent mes mains dedans, sous son caleçon et je l'entends se retenir de gémir, chose qui me fait bien sourire. Je commence à le caresser doucement, accélérant mes mouvements lorsque je l'entendait gémir, et d'un coup je ralentis, m'arrêtant presque et il grogne de frustration, alors je me penche à son oreille et je lui murmure :

-Tu ne me chaufferas plus **jamais** en public comme tu l'as fait dans la Grande Salle ?

Il fait non de la tête et j'accélère un peu le mouvements de ma main.

-Promets le moi.

-Putain je te le promets mais plus vite !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. Dis je en l'embrassant et accélérant encore ma cadence, pour faire plaisir à mon cher petit ami. Je le regarde, alangui contre tout le mur et je sens instantanément une certaine partie de mon corps exprimer son désir ; il faudra que je remédie à ça, et pour ça, je vais le faire crier mon loup garou, et pas de douleur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

OoOoOoO

(c'est là que les bons dans le temps commencent)

 _31 octobre 1981, Maison des Potter_

Je tremble, tout mon corps tremble, ma gorge et nouée, mes yeux pleins de larmes que je n'arrive pas à retenir quand je me rends à l'évidence : James et Lily sont mort. Je tremble encore plus, le savoir sans se l'avouer est tellement plus facile à vivre ! Mais là, leur maison est détruite, j'ai vu la lueur verte de l'Avada Kedavra, c'est certain, ils ont succombé. A cause de Peter. C'est entièrement de la faute de Peter. Il les a trahi. Il les a vendu à Voldemort. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ! Oh James mon frère si j'avais sut, je n'aurais pas refusé d'être le Gardien du Secret. Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Jamie ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais révélé l'adresse de votre maison, même sous la torture j'aurais tenu, j'aurais préféré mourir que trahir mes meilleurs amis, je n'aurais pas été lâche, je serais peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais j'aurais sauvé votre vie à vous, au moins pour quelques années. Mais Peter non. Il a été lâche. Il a conduit à votre perte. Lui demander à lui vous a conduit à votre perte. Rémus aurait été bien meilleur Gardien que lui. Rémus ne vous aurait pas trahi. Rémus ne trahi personne. Rémus ne trahi jamais une promesse. Rémus... Je le vois s'approcher et je me jette à son cou à m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il est mon dernier soutient, la dernière personne que j'ai sur cette terre. Il me sort fort, tant pour se consoler lui que pour me consoler moi et je lui dit :

-Je vais le tuer.

-Quoi ?!

-Je vais le tuer. Peter. Je vais le tuer. Il les a trahi. Il les a fait tuer. Je vais le tuer. De mes propres mains.

-Sirius, la tristesse te fait délirer...

-Non. Je vais le tuer. Je vais prendre ma baguette, je vais m'approcher de lui et je vais le torturer avant de l'achever. Il mérite de souffrir. Souffrir comme James et Lily ont dut souffrir.

-Sirius...

-Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

-Sirius...

-Est ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Euh... Et bien...

-Oui. Ou non. J'ai perdu ceux qui étaient comme mon frère et ma petite sœur, si je te perds toi je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre alors réponds que je sache.

-Oui...

-Promets le moi.

-...

-Promets le moi. Rémus Lupin tiens toujours ses promesses, alors promets le moi.

-Je te le promets. Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me recule de contre lui, lui sourit et l'embrasse, mais ce n'est pas le genre de baisers qu'on échange d'habitude, il est plus doux, plus lent, plus tendre, mais plus triste aussi. Quand notre baisers prend fin, je souffle contre ses lèvres :

-Je t'aime, Rémus Lupin.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.

Je me recule encore et nos doigts perdent l'entrelacement qu'ils avaient créés avant que je ne parte, à la recherche de Peter. Pour le tuer. Je le trouve rapidement, ce lâche se cache dans une ruelle sombre, en me voyant approcher, baguette en main, il comprend mes intentions. Il va-je ne sais comment- tuer les gens autour de nous, avant de disparaître, en ne laissant de lui qu'un doigt. Je hurle de rage, il m'a échappé ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Il s'est enfuit ! Il est encore envie alors qu'il a indirectement ôté celle de deux personne ! Des Aurors arrivent. Je suis toujours là quand ils arrivent. Ils m'embarquent avec eux, ils doivent me penser coupable. Je ne me défends même pas, je n'ai plus je force pour ça, et puis... Rémus m'a promis qu'il m'aimera toujours.

OoOoOoO

 _Cabane Hurlante, 1994_

Je me suis évadé. Evadé de l'enfer où je vis depuis 13 ans. Evadé d'Azkaban. Avant, j'étais Sirius Black, qui a trahi les Potter en les vendant à Voldemort, maintenant je suis Sirius Black, la premier sorcier à avoir réussit à s'évader d'Azkaban, et ce, grâce à Patmol. Mais ces deux titres sont faux, je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily, c'est Peter qui a fait ça, et je ne me suis pas évadé, j'ai retrouvé la liberté qui m'es due. Et aujourd'hui je vois Harry, je suis en face de Harry, je parle même à Harry. Harry... Mon filleul... Le fils de Lils et Jamie... Il leur ressemble tellement... Le portrait craché de James... Et les yeux de Lily... Ces magnifiques yeux envoûtants. Et Rémus est là aussi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine... Il a tant changé en 13 ans... Je l'aime toujours autant... Mais lui... La pensée qu'il ne m'aime plus me fend le cœur, car si j'ai tenu à Azkaban, c'est parce que je pensais à lui, je me rappelait sa vois, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, sa peau, son corps, tout, et c'est ça qui m'a empêché de devenir fou, parce que je pensais que lorsque je sortirais, je le reverrais, et peut être que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Parce qu'après tout, il m'a promit, et Rémus a toujours tenu ses promesses. Je ne sais même pas comment, mais je me retrouve dans ses bras... C'est tellement bon... Ca fait tellement... Je le serre fort contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait, et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à nouveau au goût de ses lèvres qui m'ont manquées comme il m'a manqué. Il doit bien s'en rende compte puisqu'il me murmure, avec un léger sourire.

-Sirius, pas devant les enfants voyons. (nda : pareil, j'ai souvenir que cette phrase sur une image t'avais plut, alors je l'ai mise)

Je souris aussi, si il me dit ça, c'est qu'il a tenu sa promesse, qu'il m'aime toujours ! Mon cœur s'emballe, tant que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'échapper de ma poitrine, mais tout éclate quand il me lâche, après tout, qu'il me garde trop longtemps dans ses bras serait suspect. Je sais que je ne suis pas en sécurité, que je suis recherché dans tout le pays, mais au moins, le calvaire Azkaban est terminé, j'ai retrouvé Rémus, et même si on ne pourra pas redevenir comme avant tout de suite, je l'ai retrouvé et c'est le principal. Il est encore en vie et c'est le principal. Il m'aime encore et c'est le principal, mais je dois m'en assurer, alors je lui murmure, sans m'occuper des mômes :

-Promets moi que tu m'attendras encore le temps qu'il faudra.

-Je te le promets. Répond t-il tout aussi bas, me rendant encore plus heureux que ce que je l'était avant.

OoOoOoO

 _Juste avant l'attaque au Ministère, 1996_

Rémus et moi avons reprit notre relation là où on l'avait laissée, dans le plus grand, si quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'on est ensemble, ça foutrait le bordel dans l'Ordre, donc on se cache, mais ce n'est pas vraiment différent du début de notre relation, donc ça a un goût de nostalgie tout à fait plaisant. Et puis c'est tellement plus excitant de faire l'amour en se cachant au risque que quelqu'un débarque à un moment ou à autre. Rémus trouve qu'on est trop vieux pour ce genre de petit jeu et que ça ne devrait pas me plaire autant, mais bon, j'ai perdu une bonne part de ma jeunesse et de ma vie en étant à Azkaban, il faut bien que je me rattrape. Je lui ai demandé si il avait eut des petits copains depuis moi, il m'a répondu ''Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.'' me faisant sourire, c'est vrai que je lui avait fait promettre ça, et encore une fois, il avait tenu sa promesse, il était toujours là pour moi et il m'aimait toujours, malgré Azkaban. Et là... Le Ministère est attaqué, enfin, Harry est attaqué au Ministère par des Mangemorts, on va devoir y aller, mais avant, je dois parler à Rémus, absolument, alors je nous isole et lui dit :

-Rémus, on va devoir aller se battre, contre l'élite de Voldemort, et donc certainement contre ma cousine adorée, elle va s'acharner sur moi, alors si il m'arrive quelque chose...

-Ne dis pas ça, il en t'arrivera rien.

-C'est un possibilité. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu te mette avec Dora, elle est à fond sur toi, ça se voit, et je me rend bien compte qu'elle commence à te plaire aussi, alors si je meurs là bas, sors avec Tonks, et sois heureux avec elle.

-Mais je veux être heureux avec toi.

-Si il m'arrive quelque chose, fais ce que je te dis, tu ne pourras en être que plus heureux.

-Tu veux que je sois heureux si tu meurs ?! Mais tu perds la tête Patmol !

-Tu te consolera dans les bras de Tonks, elle te consolera, c'est certain. Si je meurs, dis toi que cette requête est mon dernier vœux, tu pourras bien exaucer mon dernier vœux.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Se plaint-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus. Mais si ça arrive, promets moi que tu referas ta vie avec Dora.

Il hésite de longues secondes, de très longues secondes, et je sais que ce que je lui demande est très difficile, mais je ne veux que son bien, que son bonheur, et son bonheur il pourra l'avoir avec Tonks si je succombe. Finalement, il lâche :

-Je te le promets.

-Et n'oublie pas que Rémus Lupin tiens toujours ses promesses.

Il soupire tristement avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes :

-Un petit baiser d'au revoir ?

''Ou d'adieu'' je pense, oui, je suis très négatif, mais j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment vis à vis de cette attaque. Mais je colle tout de même mes lèvres et l'embrasse, plus amoureusement et surtout plus désespérant que je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je luis souffle:

-Je t'aime...

Avant de sortir de la pièce pour transplaner. Quand j'arrive au Ministère, les Mangemorts attaquent déjà, je viens en aide à Harry qui est face à Lucius, et je ne me rends même pas compte que je l'ai appelé James quand il a jeté un _expelliarmus_ qui a désarmé le Mangemort en face de nous. Une fois que j'en ai terminé avec Malefoy, j'ai la joie de voir que ma chère cousine Bellatrix m'attaque elle aussi, alors je commence à me battre, repoussant ses sorts et en envoyant à mon tour.

-Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Je dis à un moment.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Je ne réalise qu'elle m'a jeté le sort que lorsqu'il m'atteint tant l'éclair vide est rapide, je me sens sombrer, sombrer, sombrer, sombrer et tomber, sombrer dans un sommeil éternel, et ma dernière pensée va pour Rémus, j'espère qu'encore une fois, il tiendra sa promesse...

* * *

Voiiiiiilà, alors Eden, il t'a plut cet OS même si ton mari meurt à la fin ?

 **Si vous avez une demande n'hésitez surtout pas, je le ferrais avec plaisir !**

 _ **Donc, ma question c'est : Est ce que certains d'entre vous ont vu ou lu Elfen Lied ? Parce que j'ai bien envie de faire un crossover où Lucy et Nana se retrouvent à Poudlard (ne me demandez pas comment, je veux juste qu'elles ailles à Poudlard, donc je ne développerait pas énormément leur arrivée là bas) et avec des histoires d'amour bien sûr !**_

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. OS pour La Potterhead (1)

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le sixième OS qui m'a été demandé, la demande étant :

George/Hermione ou Victoire/Teddy

Je n'ai jamais écrit sur aucun des deux, alors c'est le moment, je vais tenter les deux !

Je commence par le George/Hermione qui sera relativement court, mais c'est parce que je voulais faire l'OS à un moment précis, et plus me focaliser sur les pensées de George.

* * *

OS pour La Potterhead

Ma lumière dans ce triste monde...

POV George.

Il est tard dans la nuit, sûrement minuit, voir plus ; je suis le seul encore debout au Terrier, mais je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir parce qu'on est le 2 mai 1999, un an exactement après la mort de l'autre moitié de mon âme et de mon corps, un an après la mort de celui que j'aime le plus au monde, un an après la mort de mon jumeau, un an après la mort de Fred...

Je me suis sentit tellement brisé... Vide comme une coquille d'oeuf... C'était tellement dur, de voir mon double, ma deuxième paire de jambes sans vie... Je n'ai pas supporté de ne plus voir l'éclat qui animait toujours ses yeux... J'avais mal... Tellement mal... Et j'ai toujours mal. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir parce que je le vois lui, tout les miroirs sont devenus pour moi comme le légendaire miroir du Rised. Je ne le supporte plus, alors je ne me regardait plus dans ces surfaces réfléchissantes qui me renvoient Fred, comme un fantôme de mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir.

Je soupire en levant les yeux vers les étoiles... Fred s'y trouve maintenant, dans les étoiles... Comme Tonks et Rémus... Comme les parents de Harry... Comme toutes les victimes de la guerre.

Heureusement qu'elle elle a été épargnée... Je n'aurais vraiment pas accepté la mort de Freddie sinon. Je soupire et sourit en même temps... Fred doit bien se moquer de moi de là haut, c'est certain, si il me voit avec elle, il doit se moquer... Mais je m'en fiche, parce qu'elle a été là avec son amour et sa tendresse pour me faire remonter la pente. C'est elle qui m'a ''forcé'' à rouvrir le magasin, arguant que c'est que mon frère aurait voulu. C'est elle qui a doucement remplit le trou béant qui avait prit la place de mon coeur. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à survivre et qui m'a redonné le goût de la vie, je ne l'oublierais jamais pour ça. Et puis de toute manière, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, je l'aime trop pour ça, beaucoup trop, et du moment qu'elle sera avec moi, je survivrai, mais si elle m'abandonne... Non, je ne veux même pas y penser.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et ne me retourne même pas, je sais que c'est elle, je l'entends à ses pas et à sa manière d'ouvrir la porte. Elle marche jusqu'à moi et noue ses bras autour de ma taille, puisqu'elle est bien trop petite pour le faire ailleurs. Elle pose sa tête entre mes omoplates et me murmure :

-Tu penses à lui ?

-A qui d'autre ? Ca fait un an Hermione.

-Je sais bien, mais il faut pas que tu te laisses abattre.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est mon jumeau, j'ai toujours vécut avec lui, et on me l'a violemment arraché.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit tout ça... Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu retombe au point où tu en étais l'an dernier, ça serait trop dur de te revoir comme ça.

-Je te promets que je ne déprimerai plus comme j'ai déprimé l'an dernier, mais... C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort... Ce jour ne peut être normal pour moi. je dis en me tournant vers elle.

-Alors je t'aiderais à surmonter ça. sourit-elle alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes et j'entoure sa taille de mes bras en approfondissant un peu plus le baiser.

Que j'aime l'embrasser... j'ai l'impression d'oublier tout mes soucis quand mes lèvres rencontrent les sienne, j'oublie la guerre, j'oublie la mort, j'oublie Fred, j'oublie tout sauf elle, tout sauf cette délicieuse caresse qui me transporte, j'oublie tout sauf la belle jeune femme qui a volé mon coeur et m'a donné le sien en retour.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, elle me sourit et murmure en se blottissant contre moi :

-Je t'aime George.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas si belle que ça... Pas du tout en fait.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es la plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas de l'avis de Ron.

-Ronnie est un idiot fini, il n'a jamais sut voir les belles choses, heureusement pour moi.

Elle sourit et ça me fait chaud au coeur, j'ai toujours pensé avoir perdu la capacité de faire sourire les gens quand j'ai perdu Fred. Hermione doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me dit :

-Ce n'est pas parce que Fred n'est plus là que tu ne peux plus faire sourire ou éclater de rire, tu as perdu une part de toi que tu ne récupéreras jamais, mais tu es toujours la même personne, tu as juste... Dut supporter un obstacle que la vie a mis sur ta route.

-Je n'aurais jamais réussit sans toi.

Et c'était vrai, sur le chemin tortueux qu'est la vie, j'ai d'abord marché à 8 pattes avec, et puis à 4, alors quand je me suis retrouvé à perdre se soutient, à ne devoir plus me tenir droit que sur deux jambes, je me suis écroulé, et Hermione a été à pour me relevé, elle est devenu ma béquille le long de cette route, et si cette béquille me lâche, je tombe.

-Mais je suis là, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. m'assure t-elle.

-Combien de temps le resteras tu ? On ne peut le savoir.

-Le plus longtemps que je pourrai.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te rende compte que je suis un poids.

-Tu n'es pas un poids George... Et même si tu en est un, je veux me charger de ce poids.

-Tu ne tiendras pas ce discours éternellement Hermione.

-Qu'en sais tu ?

-Tu es bien sûre de toi.

-Je suis sûre de moi parce que je t'aime George Weasley. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je ne veux pas un autre que toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je veux vieillir avec toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je veux mourir avec toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que tu es inscrit dans mon coeur et que c'est pour toujours.

-Je suis sûr que tu dis ça maintenant, mais que tu changeras d'avis, je suis juste... Un coup de foudre d'adolescente... Tu t'es apitoyée sur mon sort et... Voilà.

-Cesses de me prendre pour une gamine, j'ai 19 ans, je sais peser le pour et le contre, me rendre compte de l'état d'une situation et de mes sentiments, et si je te dis que je t'aime pour toujours, c'est que je t'aime pour toujours.

Et elle m'embrassa pour prouver ses dires, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus grande.

Moi aussi je l'aime, énormément et du plus profond de mon coeur, elle prit une place énorme dans ma vie, presque autant que Freddie, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, mais j'ai si peur qu'elle se lasse de moi, si peur que je finisse par l'agacer, si peur qu'elle me laisse ou qu'on me l'arrache comme on m'a arraché mon jumeau. Un sanglot m'échappe malgré moi et ça alarme ma belle brune.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai tellement peur... Qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Fred.

-Oh... George... Je ne mourrais pas toute suite, je te le promets.

-Tu ne peux rien promettre.

-Si, je peux te promettre de faire attention, et puis, il n'y plus Voldemort puisqu'Harry lui a botté les fesses.

Je souris. Depuis Fred, elle seule à la capacité de ma faire sourire même quand tout va mal, elle seule allume la lumière pour que je trouve le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sobres de mon existence. Elle seule m'aime d'un amour aussi profond que celui qu'elle me porte. Elle est mon soutient dans la vie, ma béquille pour les épreuves les plus difficiles, elle est ma lumière dans ce triste monde.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je me dépêche de poster ça parce que je dois aller me coucher, donnez moi vos impressions, et surtout toi La Potterhead.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. OS pour La Potterhead (2)

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le sixième OS qui m'a été demandé, la demande étant :

George/Hermione ou Victoire/Teddy

Je n'ai jamais écrit sur aucun des deux, alors c'est le moment, je vais tenter les deux !

Je commence par le George/Hermione qui sera relativement court, mais c'est parce que je voulais faire l'OS à un moment précis, et plus me focaliser sur les pensées de George.

* * *

OS pour La Potterhead 2

Vicky et Teddy ?!

(on va dire que le baiser Ted/Victoire à la gare n'as **pas** eut lieu)

On était le 31 juillet 2018, au Terrier. Les familles Potter et Weasley, et Teddy y étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Harry, comme tous les ans. Alors que tout le monde était dans le jardin à s'amuser, la jeune Victoire Weasley, fille ainée de Bill et Fleur Weasley -née Delacour- était dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, avec Ted Lupin, le fils de Rémus et Nymphadora -Tonks !- Lupin. La blondinette était allongée, les jambes repliées et sa tête sur les genoux de Teddy qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Si les deux jeunes gens étaient là, c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'avec leur petits cousins et petite cousines qui peuvent se révéler pires que Rita Skeeter quand ils le souhaitent, il valait mieux qu'ils se cachent pour se voir, afin que leurs parents, ou plutôt les parents de Victoire et le parrain et la pseudo-tante de Ted, l'apprennent. Pas que ça dérangeait le méthamorphomage que la famille soit au courant, non, c'était du côté de Victoire que ça coinçait; la jeune Weasley ne voulait pas que ses proches l'apprenne parce que son père pouvait être très protecteur et chiant quand il le voulait et ses cousins... C'étaient des plaies, de vraies plaies, sauf les petits Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley, les enfants respectifs de Harry et Ginny Potter et de Ron et Hermione Weasley ( _nda : Romione, grrrr_ ), eux, ils étaient moins lourds que les autres, mais juste moins hein, parce qu'ils l'étaient quand même ! Donc ils se cachaient. Victoire leva la main vers Ted et caressa doucement sa joue :

-C'était tellement long tous ces mois à Poudlard.

-Hum, j'ai crut que l'anniversaire de mon oncle n'arriverait jamais.

-Pareil. soupira Victoire.

-Pourquoi faut il qu'on se cache ?

-Teddy... On en a parlé mille fois, tant qu'on sera cachés on sera tranquille. Et puis tu as vraiment envie que mon père te montre toute la gamme de sort qu'il connait parce que tu touche à sa petite fille chérie.

-Il peut pas jouer la mère poule avec Dominique et Louis ?

-Il le fait aussi, mais c'est juste... Je suis la première, don premier bébé, c'est normal qu'il ait plus de mal à me voir grandir que les petits, alors si je lui dit que j'ai déjà couché avec un garçon il va en mourir.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas ce problème, de 1 parce que je suis un garçon et de 2 parce que mamie va plutôt essayer de me marier et que tata et tonton, ben... C'est tata et tonton quoi, ils sont cools, et puis je ne pense pas vraiment que mon cher parrain que j'aime et que j'adore puisse me donner des leçons puisqu'il a fait sa vie avec la soeur de son meilleur ami.

-Mais tonton et tata n'ont qu'un an d'écart, nous 3, ça va passer un peu moins facilement et puis t'es mon cousin de manière assez étrange.

-Mais 4 Vicky c'est rien ! Mes parents avaient 13 ans d'écart, et ça n'a pas dérangé mamie plus que ça.

-Ta grand mère n'est pas mon père Teddy.

Il soupire avant de ricaner :

-Heureusement, je m'inquièterais si mamie avait le service trois pièce entre les jambes !

Victoire pouffa et dit :

-Ted Lupin tu es dégoûtant !

-On est gênée ma chérie ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, tu connais ça n...

-CHUT ! s'exclama Victoire qui était devenu rouge carmin en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Teddy.

Le jeune homme rit alors que ses cheveux devenaient jaunes. Décidant qu'il était temps que sa blonde retire sa main de sa bouche, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus normal -et qui n'est donc pas normal- il lui lécha l'intérieur de la main, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Vicky enleva précipitamment sa main et l'essuya sur sa jupe.

-Ted ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est dégueu !

-Instinct animal mon coeur.

-Tu n'es même pas lycanthrope !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, au temps pour moi.

-Crétin.

-J't'aime aussi bébé.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel ; elle ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à son petit ami et ça l'agaçait, elle était faible et il le savait cet imbécile, mais elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle l'aimait... Ah ça oui, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé avant, c'était Teddy, c'est tout. Il avait ce petit truc en plus que les autres n'avaient pas, il lui procurait une plaisir tellement fort rien qu'en la prenant dans ses bras, c'en était affolant, et le jeune homme ressentait la même chose, Victoire était sa source de joie, son soleil personnel, la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, même si elle était chiante, voir exécrable une semaine par mois, même si elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à demander qu'il change ses cheveux en une couleur plus normale que le bleu éclatant qu'il adore, même si elle l'avait délaissé de longs mois pour aller à Poudlard, même si elle ne voulait pas ''officialiser'' leur relation, il l'aimait sa Vicky. Parfois, il se plaisait à imaginer qu'ils ferraient leur vie ensemble, qu'un jour elle s'appellerait Victoire Lupin, ça serait sa victoire, dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'imaginait aussi avec une fille aussi jolie que la blonde mais avec ses dons de méthamorphomage, ou encore un petit garçon aussi énergique que lui, mais avec la douceur de Victoire, et il aimait tellement ses pensées là... Il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Vicky et se mit à jouer avec, se demandant si sa copine avait les mêmes pensées que lui, mais il n'allait pas lui poser la question, n'est ce pas ? Ca serait trop bizarre, de demander à une gamine de 17 ans si elle veut faire sa vie avec vous. Victoire ne se projetait sûrement pas aussi loin, alors que lui, il se voyait vieux, assit avec Victoire, à regarder leurs petits enfants courir en racontant une histoire au petit dernier. Il soupira et la blonde leva la tête :

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien... Rien t'inquiètes.

-On dirait pas. dit Victoire en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Nan mais y'a rien Vic', je te jure.

-Je ne te crois pas absolument pas. Allez, dit moi ?

-Est ce que tu crois qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble ? demanda Ted de but en blanc. Et quand je dis ça, je veux dire se marier, faire des enfants, acheter une maison et tout ce bordel que font les adultes.

-Oh.

Pour être surprise, Victoire était surprise; ce n'est pas le genre de question auquel on s'attend à leurs âges.

-Non, mais... Oublie ça Vic', okay... C'est... Je... Oublie, c'était stupide.

-Non, Ted, ce n'était pas stupide, mais enfin... On a 17 et 20 ans... C'est pas vraiment la préoccupation des jeunes de nos âges.

-Nan mais c'est bon Victoire, je t'ai dis que c'était stupide, n'y pense plus.

-Bien sur que non je ne vas pas ne plus y penser, Ted... Si ça te tracasse il faut bien que je me penche sur la question... J'ai plus 10 ans, je peux réfléchir à des questions comme ça... Ca m'a juste surprise.

-Laisse tomber je t'ai dis...

-Non.

Quand il vous disait qu'elle es chiante ! Il soupira alors que Vic' semblait soucieuse, réfléchissant à la question de Ted : est ce qu'elle les verrait faire leur vie ensemble ? Son coeur lui criait que oui, parce qu'elle aimait le méthamorphomage à un point indescriptible, alors elle répondit, avec toute sa sincérité :

-C'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant parce qu'on est encore très jeunes, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que oui, qu'on pourrait construire quelque chose de solide toi et moi. Je me vois vraiment me présenter comme Madame Ted Lupin, et avoir des gamins super actifs qui courent partout avec tes pouvoirs en option ça pourrait être vraiment génial. Et puis... Je t'aime vraiment Teddy, et.. Vraiment très fort... Je ne me vois pas avec un autre garçon... Alors oui, je pense qu'on pourrait faire notre vie tous les deux si notre relation ne s'effrite pas.

-Elle ne s'effritera pas, je t'aime trop pour laisser passer ça, Victoire Weasley. affirma Ted en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite amie.

Victoire entoura le cou de Teddy de ses bras et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et :

-Oh !

Puis des bruits de courses. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en un éclair et rougirent, avant de voir Albus Severus et Lily Luna, amusés à la porte.

-Al... Lily... Vous n'avez rien vu, okay ? dit Ted, un peu paniqué.

-Nous non... Mais James. sourit Albus avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh Merlin on est fini... Ce gamin est une commère.

-Ca tu peux le dire Teddy, sois certain que dans une minute toute la famille sait que vous vous êtes embrassés.

-Ooooooh. geignit en s'affalant sur le lit. J'veux mouriiiiir.

-Mais nan, faut pas dire des trucs comme ça Vicky, on le savait tous que vous fricotiez ensemble, les parents essayaient juste de faire comme si de rien n'était. annonça Lily.

-Mais avant ils n'avaient pas de preuves, que là... Avec James.

-Crois moi cousine, la parole de mon frangin, moi je ne m'y fie pas.

-Ouais... Mais quand même.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de James :

-Papa ! Maman ! Tata Fleur ! Tonton Bill ! Teddy il a embrassé Victoire ! Teddy, Teddy Lupin, notre cousin... Il a embrassé Victoire, notre cousine ! Il l'a **em-bra-ssée**!

-Merlin... Albu, Lily, vous m'autorisez à tuer votre frère dans d'atroce souffrances ?

-Je peux même t'aider Défaite si tu veux.

-Al... La blague Victoire/Défaite c'était drôle la première fois, maintenant c'est minable. soupira Lily.

-Mais non, elle est très bien ma blague. Et puis tu dis bien à Ted que c'est un ours en peluche toi !

-C'est vrai, mais Teddy c'est le nom d'un ours en peluche.

-Hey, on arrête de se battre les gnomes.

-On n'est pas des gnomes ! s'exclamèrent les deux Potter en choeur.

-Non, vous êtes des Scroutts à Pétard. se moqua Teddy.

-Oh la ferme hein. dit Albus.

C'est alors que James remontait, essoufflé et qu'il s'écriait :

-Teddyyyyyyy Vickyyyyyyyyyyyyy faut que vous descendieeeeeeeeeeez et Al et Lily aussi.

Victoire soupira en cachant un peu plus sa tête.

-Pourquoi est ce que t'as été balancer James ?

-Parce que c'est trooop cooool, allez, faut que vous alliez en bas, c'est papa et maman qui l'ont dit, et tonton et tata. Allez, debout.

-C'est bon James on a comprit, fous le camp. gronda Teddy, faisant partir son petit cousin -qui ne l'était pas vraiment- en riant.

Ted se leva du lit et tendit une main à sa petite amie pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle saisit la main de Teddy et se leva à contrecoeur, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller "affronter" son père.

-tu es une Gryffondor non, mon coeur ? souffla le méthamorphomage à son oreille.

-Si, malheureusement. soupira Victoire en se mettant à marcher, suivie de ses cousins.

Les deux Potter, et les amoureux descendirent et allèrent au jardin, là ou tout le monde était. En approchant de là où Ginny, Harry, Bill et Fleur les attendaient, Vicky se resserra instinctivement contre Ted qui lui sourit d'encouragement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des trois adultes, Teddy vit bien qu'ils étaient amusés, mais Victoire, trop occupée à rougir et détourner les yeux, ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Harry dit, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sévère ce qui n'était pas son fort -c'était Ginny qui criait sur les enfants, les seules personnes sur qui il s'autorisait à hurler était les incompétents d'Auror dont il était le chef et qui ne savaient pas résoudre une affaire simple comme bonjour-

-Pourquoi ... ?

Il laissa sa question en suspend, ce qui permit aux deux adolescents de bien stresser, Victoire se collant encore plus à Ted

-... Est ce que vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? termina Harry en souriant pour les rassurer.

Les deux amoureux soupirèrent de soulagement, un poids immense se retirant de leurs épaules, surtout pour la blonde. Teddy répondit :

-Ah ça tonton, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Vicky qui ne voulais pas parce qu'elle a peur de toi, tonton Bill je crois.

-Peur de moi ? répéta Bill en regardant sa fille qui rougit.

-Et bien oui... Enfin... T'es assez protecteur en fait et... 'Fin, je... Je pensais que ça te plairais pas que je sois avec Teddy et...

-Victoire, si tu savais depuis combien d'année on se demande si vous allez vous mettre ensemble ou continuer à vous tourner autour avec Harry.

-Oh. Alors... Vous vous en doutiez ? Ca se voyait que ça... Que je suis amoureuse de Teddy ?

-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. approuva sa mère.

-Enfin, pas le nez de Voldemort. ricana Harry ce qui fit sourire son filleule et sa nièce.

-Donc vous ne nous en voulez pas ? s'assura Victoire.

-Mais bien spur que non Vicky enfin, comment on pourrait vous en vouloir de vous aimer ?! s'exclama Ginny.

Alors, Victoire fit le sourire le plus radieux qu'elle ait jamais fait avant de se tourner vers Teddy qui lui demanda :

-Alors mon coeur, rassurée ?

-Très. répondit la jeune femme en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ted l'enlaça par la taille en approfondissant le baiser alors que la voix du petit Louis retentissait, approuvé par tout les plus jeunes de la famille :

-Vicky, Teddy, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ce que vous faites, on croirait papa et maman, beurk.

-Mais non Louis espèce d'imbécile ce n'est pas ''beurk'' ! s'exclama Dominique. C'est troooooooooop romantique, ça veux dire que Ted et Victoire et ben ils sont a-mou-reux !

-Moi j'suis d'accord avec Louis. intervint James. C'est vraiment dégoûtant qu'ils se récurent le fond de la gorge comme ça.

-Tu changera de disque quand ce sera toi qui embrassera une fille... Ou un garçon. ajouta Dominique après un silence.

-Un garçon ? Oh non Dominique tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Ben quoi, tu peux être gay petit cousin.

-Nan !

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'en sais rien. chantonna t-elle.

-Mais si j'en sais que moi je suis pas gay ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'essaie de faire ton coming out ?

-Ben non crétin, j'ai un copain, **moi** , et je l'ai dit aux parents, **moi** , hein Victoire ?

Victoire qui entre temps s'était décollée de Teddy répondit :

-Ton copain ne fais pas partie de la famille, c'est moins compliqué.

-Ben nan, justement, papa et maman connaissent Ted depuis qu'il est tout bébé.

-Et ?

-Et ben ils savent qui c'est, alors que Sam ils ne le connaissent pas, donc j'ai plus de courage que toi, Mademoiselle la Gryffondor.

-Tiens, justement jeune fille. intervint Bill en s'adressant à Dominique. Il faudrait peut être qu'on le rencontre ton Sam.

-Oh... Euh... Ce n'est pas nécessaire... s'empourpra Dominique. En plus tu vas lui faire peut avec tes menaces à deux noises,et... Désolée hein mais c'est vrai, on a une famille de fou, vous allez le faire fuir.

-Si ton copain ne supporte pas notre famille, il n'a rien à y faire. répliqua sèchement son père.

-Mais papa, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est juste... On a une famille bizarre quand même... Freddie mettrait des trucs de la boutique de son père dans le verre de Sam, et James nous embêterait comme il a embêter Vic' et Ted, et Al et Lily ils s'incrusteraient et ils diraient des trucs gênant sur moi, et peut être même que Hugo et Rosie s'y mettraient et Teddy il arriverait à me gêner je ne sais comment et Tonton Ron et Tata Hermione ils finiraient bien par se disputer, comme d'habitude et... Enfin bref quoi.

-Donc tu as honte de nous ? demanda Albus, assez vexé.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais enfin.. Vous êtes pas **la** famille parfaite à présenter à son copain voyez vous.

-Donc t'as honte de nous. dit Lily. Moi qui croyais qu'on était solidaires chez Weasley.

-Non... Lily, c'est pas ça, ne vas pas t'inventer des trucs.

-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu dis. contra Hugo. Qu'on est des boulets.

-Non... Enfin, si vous êtes des boulets parce que vous êtes méga chiants et intrusifs, et que vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, mais... C'est comme ça dans cette famille, on a aucune vie privée.

-Ca c'est bien vrai. approuva Rose.

-La preuve, on a même pas put garder notre relation secrète avec Ted, il a fallut que nos fouineurs de petits cousins s'incrustent.

-Fouineurs... répéta Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire et se tournant vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient dans le même état. Fouine...

Et il éclata de rire, comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Victoire ne les regarda même pas comme si ils étaient des aliens, ce qu'elle faisait avant, elle n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi n'importe quel mot qui faisait penser au mot fouine faisant tant rire ses oncles et tante, mais elle avait arrêté de chercher, elle était tombée dans une famille de fou et elle le savait bien, mais elle les aimait tous comme ils étaient, et en particulier un beau méthamorphomage qui porte le nom de Ted Lupin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je n'ai rien à dire, sauf que si vous avez un thème d'OS vous pouvez me l'envoyer.


	10. OS pour Roxane-James1 (1)

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voilà le septième OS qui m'a été demandé, voilà la demande :

Raconte un "moment oublié" dans HP, Ginny tente de se rapprocher de Harry et lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aime. Ce moment peut se passer dans n'importe quel contexte/bouquin avec n'importe quel personnage en plus (ou pas) et sous la forme que tu veux !

 _Donc tu me laisse beaucoup de liberté... C'est bien et pas terrible en même temps parce que ça ne ressortira pas forcément comme tu aurais pu l'imaginer._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

OS pour Roxane-James1

 **Intéresse toi à moi au lieu de t'occuper des affaires de Malefoy !**

Ginny Weasley en 5ème année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard était à bout. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter et lui, il ne faisait que chercher ce que Malefoy manigançait ! Alors qu'en plus, il n'était pas sûr que le Serpentard prépare vraiment quelque chose, mais non, il était toujours sur Malefoy ! Il ne parlait plus que de Malefoy ! Elle allait finir par croire qu'il est amoureux de lui. Elle se trouvait stupide de penser ça, Harry ? Amoureux de Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore, Hermione amoureuse de Rogue ? Vraiment elle divaguait. Mais bon, elle elle était amoureuse d'Harry, elle voulait Harry et Ginevra Weasley obtient ce qu'elle veut. Sauf que là, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelque chose de bien plus difficile à obtenir, donc elle devait avoir une tactique. Mais elle n'en avait pas, et personne ne pouvait l'aider parce qu'Hermione, ben, c'est Hermione, pas besoin de vous expliquer, et puis c'est même pas la peine de demander à Luna, elle est bien trop perchée pour donner des conseils de drague... Donc Ginny allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande. Maintenant la question était : Comment aborder sans lui faire du charme dès le début ? La jeune file réfléchit quelques minutes à la question avant d'avoir une illumination : les BUSEs ! Harry les avaient passées l'an dernier, elle pouvait lui demander de l'aider à réviser ! Ginny sourit, voilà le plan ; elle allait voir Harry, elle lui demandait de l'aider à réviser, et elle tentais une approche pendant qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Maintenant, la préoccupation de la dernière des Weasley était de trouver le beau brun qui hantait ses rêves. Alors, Ginny leva ses fesses du sofa dans lequel elle était assise et sortit de la salle commune puisqu'elle savait très bien qu'Harry serait quelque part dans les couloirs, à enquêter sur Malefoy, ce crétin de Serpentard qui occupait beaucoup trop l'esprit du Survivant. Elle se promena quelques temps dans le château avant d'enfin apercevoir le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait :

-Harry !

Il sursauta avant de se retourner et de dire d'une voix monotone.

-Oh, salut Ginny.

Inspire, expire, Ginny, inspire, expire, voilà, pas taper. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'air de tant s'en foutre qu'elle lui parle ! Si ça se trouve, il s'attendait à quelqu'un d'autre. Cho Chang peut être ? Après tout, elle lui plaisait bien l'an dernier la jolie Serdaigle. Ginny chassa cette pensée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et s'approcha du brun.

-Hello, je me demandais, si... Si...

-Si ?

-Si tu voulais bien m'aider à réviser pour mes BUSEs, c'est bientôt et vu que tu les as passées l'an dernier, ben... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Ben... dit Harry en se frottant le derrière de la nuque. T'es une bonne élève, t'as pas besoin que je t'aide et... Tu peux toujours demander à Hermione.

Mais il est con ou il est con ?! Elle voulait juste passer du temps avec lui, elle n'en avait que faire de ses stupides BUSEs, elle les aurait de toute manière !

-Nan, mais... Avec Hermione ça va être l'enfer, et Ron, bah, tu connais le niveau de mon frère, c'est pour ça que je te demande à toi.

-Mais Ginny... J'ai pas le temps... Malefoy...

Et là Ginny vit rouge; qu'est ce qu'elle en avait marre de ce décoloré !

-Mais arrête un peu avec Malefoy !

-Je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose, et il faut que je sache si c'est vrai.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Il disparaît de la carte, tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand quelqu'un disparaît de la carte : la Salle sur Demande, et qu'est ce que Malefoy pourrait bien foutre à la Salle sur Demande, c'est certain qu'il cache un truc.

-Mais la carte ne répertorie pas forcément toutes les pièces du château, il est immense ! Et Malefoy n'est peut être juste pas à l'endroit ou tu regardes ! Tu deviens parano avec lui Harry sérieux ! Et puis il ne s'est rien passé qui mérite que tu soupçonnes autant Malefoy !

-Tu oublies Katie !

-Katie, Katie, tu n'as absolument aucune preuve que ce soit lui qui lui a donné le collier !

-Qui d'autre franchement ? Il trafique quelque chose contre Dumbledore et je dois savoir quoi et pourquoi !

-Contre Dumbledore ? Mais quoi contre Dumbledore ? Il y a eut le collier, ok, mais c'était il y a plusieurs mois ça !

-L'hydromel.

-Ah, et comment Malefoy aurait put avoir de quelque manière que ce soir l'hydromel de Slughorn entre les mains ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais c'est lui. Je dois savoir. Qu'il soit coupable ou innocent.

-Coupable ou innocent ? Non mais tu t'entends ? Et puis coupable ou innocent de quoi ? De ne pas te dicter tout ses faits et gestes pour calmer ta paranoïa ?

-Coupable ou innocent de tenter quelque chose contre le directeur !

-Dumbledore est un grand sorcier Harry ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le défendre !

-Mais même ! Et si Malefoy est Mangemort alors ?

-Et bien si il est Mangemort il est Mangemort et puis c'est tout ! Il finira torturé ou tué pour avoir merdé et puis voilà alors arrête un peu !

-Et toi tu t'entends ? Tu parles de la torture et de la mort comme de la pluie et du beau temps !

-C'est ce que ça représente aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Si Malefoy a vraiment la Marque, Voldemort a tout pouvoir sur sa vie ! Ses Mangemorts ne sont que des marionnettes pour lui !

-Je sais tout ça, mais quand même ! Malefoy je le déteste, mais... C'est un être humain quand même.

-Mouais,en tout cas tu fais chier avec lui, tu ne parles que de Malefoy depuis des mois ! Y'en a marre que ça soit devenu ton seul sujet de discussion ! Ca et ton stupide livre de potion !

-Et bien ça aussi c'est un truc que je dois savoir, qui est le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-Et voilà que tu recommences... Serait il possible de passer une journée sans t'entendre parler de Malefoy et de ton bouquin ? Parce que tu nous les brises tous ! Même Hermione en a marre, elle se retient juste de le dire ! Alors change de disque et viens avec moi à la bibliothèque.

-Pas envie, t'as qu'à y aller toute seule à la bibliothèque, puisque je te fais chier. lança Harry, vexé.

-Mais c'est pas toi qui me fais chier ! C'est ta paranoïa ! Et que tu parles inlassablement de la même chose. Alors tu n'abordes aucun des deux sujets qui vont me rendre folle et tu viens avec moi. S'il te plait.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Ok. Mais pas trois heures, j'ai assez de mes cours.

-Promis, allez, viens. dit Ginny en lui attrapant la main pour le tirer derrière elle.

Etape 1 ; Validée. Direction la bibliothèque pour l'étape 2, sachant que ladite étape deux est tout simple, essayer de faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Le problème étant que le brun était un aveugle des sentiments ce qui allait compliquer la tâche, mais elle allait y arriver. Elle traîner le Survivant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque et quand ils y arrivèrent, Mme Pince regarda Harry étrangement, il était vrai que le jeune homme ne venait pas très souvent à la bibliothèque. Enfin, pas pour étudier, parce que pour aller fouiller dans la Réserve alors que c'est interdit, si. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'installer à une table et Harry demanda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Ben que tu m'aides, tu as passé tes BUSEs l'an dernier, tu sais quel type d'épreuves il y a.

-J'ai dormi depuis tu sais.

-Mets y un peu du tien par Merlin ! Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas Chang. s'exclama Ginny, acide.

-Cho ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?

-Rien. cracha le rouquine en sortant son livre de potion. Tiens, en potion par exemple, vous avez été interrogés sur beaucoup de potions ?

-Beaucoup trop. Il y avait bien des questions sur une vingtaines de potions sans aucun lien entre elles, et hyper poussées les questions, alors révise bien les potions.

-Okay, et... Vous avez été interrogés sur les potions sentimentales, dans le genre... Filtre d'amour ? demanda Ginny en effleurant la main de Harry de la sienne.

-Oh... Euh... Les filtres d'amour... Je ne crois pas non... pourquoi ? bafouilla Harry en rougissant.

-Parce que je pourrais bien en avoir besoin. marmonna la jeune femme en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de Harry.

-P... Pourquoi est ce que tu en aurais besoin ? Corner t'aime bien non ? Et Dean aussi.

-Hum... Ouais... Michaël et Dean sont sympas.

Il est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ?! Bon, en même temps, elle n'était peut être pas assez explicite dans ses propos. Mais il avait l'air un peu perturbé là, c'était un bon point, mais elle allait attendre un peu quand même, alors elle redirigea la discussion vers ses BUSEs pendant quelques minutes, avant de repasser à l'attaque.

-Dis moi Harry, elle te plaît Chang ?

-Oh euh... et bien... un peu...

-Et moi je te plaît ?

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en rougissant :

-Ben... Oui... T'es jolie... Mais... Enfin... T'es Ginny... Alors...

-Quoi ''je suis Ginny'' ?

-Baaaah... T'es Ginny... T'es la petite sœur de Ron.

La rouquine ne se vexa pas, si il disait ça, c'était peut être qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il ne voulait rien dire à cause de Ron.

-Je suis la petite sœur de Ron, effectivement, et alors ?

-Ben... C'est mon meilleur ami... J'ai pas le droit d'avouer que tu me plaît même si c'est vrai, c'est ma règle.

-Quelle règle ?

-La règle qu'on ne touche pas aux membres de la famille de ses amis. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette règle tiens. Mais sans ça, si je n'étais pas la petite sœur de Ron, qu'est ce que tu me dirais ?

-Ben... Je te dirais que t'es jolie, et que j'aime bien tes cheveux, ils ne sont jamais emmêlés, même après le Quidditch, c'est juste extra, et puis t'aimes le Quidditch justement ça c'est cool.

Hary n'avais pas perdu sa teinte cramoisie, mais il bafouillait moins, c'était pas mal.

-En tout cas, moi je t'aime beaucoup Harry, vraiment beaucoup, et pas comme un ami ou comme l'ami de mon frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit la rouquine en effleurant la main de Harry qui rougit encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

N'arrêterait-il jamais de rougir ?! Mias en même temps, elle venait à demi mot de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, il pouvait être perturbé ; alors, Ginny sourit à Harry en se levant.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Harry, c'était gentil. Au revoir.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, laissant Harry vraiment perdu, et aussi -si ce n'est plus- rouge que leur blason. Une fois hors de la bibliothèque, Ginny se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle était amoureuse de lui par Merlin ! Ce fut à elle de rougir quand elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres ; elle avait embrassé Harry en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Ginny était la gentille petite sœur de Ron, elle ne devait pas embrasser son meilleur ami, même si c'était sur la joue, mais en même temps, Merlin qu'elle avait aimé l'embrasser, et qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue. Elle sourit en s'asseyant contre un mur ; Ginny Weasley était heureuse, parce que Ginny Weasley voulait Harry Potter et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait à moitié réussit ; et si elle arrivait à lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser que lui voudrait aussi, alors elle aurait gagné, et peut être gagnera t-elle un jour le cœur du beau Harry Potter.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas terrible hein, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu. Dites moi si ça vous a plut, et surtout toi Roxane-James1

Bizzz Daelyaa


	11. OS pour Roxane-James1 (2)

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voilà le huitième -déjà ?! C'est super !- OS qui m'a été demandé, voilà la demande :

Drago croise Hermione dans un couloir vide à Poudlard, en 3ème année. Ils discutent et...

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

Os pour Roxane-James1

 **Dans le couloir de Drago Malefoy**

Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard, se promenait seul dans le château pathétique qu'est Poudlard.

Oui, pathétique, parce que Drago n'aimait pas cette école, il n'aimait pas le directeur, il n'aimait pas les profs, il n'aimait pas les élèves, il n'aimait pas les cours, il n'aimait pas Poudlard. Mais il devait y aller, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à se servir de sa magie. Il aurait préféré aller à Durmstrang, comme le voulait son père ; mais en même temps, la magie noire... Ca ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Aller là bas aurait pu être bien pour s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, s'éloigner de son père, s'éloigner de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom qui pourrait revenir, s'éloigner de sa vie à lui. A Durmstrang, le nom Malefoy n'aurait pas été aussi connu qu'ici, il aurait pu se faire sa propre personnalité plutôt que de montrer celle que les autres attendent ; un gamin froid, lâche, pourri gâté et arrogant.

Et il assumait bien ce rôle, mais jouer le petit emmerdeur, ça l'agaçait sérieusement par moment, alors dans ces moment là, il envoyait tout ses ''amis'' chier et il allait se balader seul, dans les coins où personne n'allait, un peu comme maintenant.

Sauf qu'il entendit une voix, qui vint briser le silence qui régnait dans le couloir, une voix qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

OoOoOoO

Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, se promenait seule dans le château magnifique qu'est Poudlard.

Oui, magnfique, parce qu'Hermione adorait cette école, elle adorait le directeur, elle adorait presque tous les profs, elle adorait beaucoup d'élèves, elle adorait les cours, elle adorait Poudlard. Elle n'aurait rien aimé plus qu'aller à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle se rendait compte que les écoles moldues n'auraient jamais pu lui plaire en fait, Poudlard était tellement fantastique ! Tellement beau, tellement grand, tellement... Magique ! Magique, c'était le mot, parce que dans ce château, elle était devenue une sorcière, et puis, Poudlard, c'était un concentré de magie à l'état pur. C'était à Poudlard qu'elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis, deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais présentement, Ron l'énervait, parce qu'il avait encore accusé Pattenrond d'avoir mangé son rat. La brunette marmonnait contre lui quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpeller :

-Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Malefoy quelle mauvaise surprise.

-Tu n'as pas répondit à a question, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je me promène, comme toi apparemment.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu viens dans _mon_ couloir.

-Ce n'est pas _ton_ couloir Malefoy, il n'y a pas ton nom écrit dessus, les couloirs sont à tout le monde.

-Mais ici c'est mon couloir, personne n'y viens jamais, alors pourquoi toi tu viens faire chier ici ?

-Je ne fais pas chier déjà, je n'ai rien fait Malefoy !

-Si, tu t'incrustes dans on espace vital et tu me vole mon oxygène.

-Je te vole ton oxygène ? Mais va te faire soigner !

-Et oui, tu voles mon oxygène, comme tu voles la magie d'honnêtes sorciers qui deviennent Cracmol par la faute des Sang de Bourbe comme toi.

-Non mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai volé la magie de personne ! Notre magie c'est une part de nous, elle nous est personnelle, si je suis sorcière c'est que je suis née comme ça, alors cesse de dire des choses si stupides.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est vrai, comment des moldus dépourvu de toute magie peuvent donner naissance à un sorcier ou une sorcière ? Parce que les Sang de Bourbe volent la magie de vrais sorciers.

-Parce que Rusard est un vrai sorcier pour toi ?

-Non, c'est un sale Cracmol sans pouvoir magique complètement inutile dans notre monde.

-Ce que tu peux être raciste Malefoy !

-Ce que tu peux être inutile, chiante et inintéressante Grangie.

-Tu es obligée d'être méchant comme ça tout le temps ?

-Non. Mais j'aime tellement l'être avec toi ma petite Sang de Bourbe personnelle.

-Va te faire voir, je ne suis à personne, et encore moins si c'est pour m'embêter.

-Oh mais ma petite Granger, t'embêter c'est tellement bien.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi tu t'amuses tant à ça ?

''Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie et que tu es la seule personne avec un intellect correct dans ce collège'' pensa à répondre Drago, mais apparemment, il dut le murmurer puisque Hermione lui dit :

-C'est moi ou tu viens de me parler gentiment ?

-J'viens de te parler gentiment. Marmonna Malefoy, sachant que de toute manière la Gryffondor l'avait entendue.

-Oh. Wahou.

-Choquée Granger ? Se moqua le blond.

-Plus que ça.

-Et bien tu devrais être satisfaite, le grand Drago Malefoy t'a fait un compliment.

-Le grand Drago Malefoy ? Ce que tu peux être vantard Malefoy !

-Mais non, mais non.

Hermione sourit et se surpris à trouver Malefoy agréable. Malefoy ! Agréable ?! Elle débloquait, non ? Quoique, peut être que si ils parlaient un peu, Malefoy serait moins... Malefoy.

-Et sinon Malefoy, pourquoi est ce que tu es là ? Tout seul je veux dire, parce que tu es toujours avec tes chiens de garde.

-J'en avais marre d'eux, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, mais finalement, la petite Grangie est venue polluer mon air.

La brunette n'entendait pas de méchanceté ou de méprit dans la voix de Malefoy comme habituellement, ce qui lui sembla étrange.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu n'es pas avec la Belette et le Balafré ?

-Tu es obligé d'être insultant dans tes propos ? Et non, je ne suis pas avec eux, Ron m'énerve.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-Si votre petit groupe se dissout je n'aurais plus mes Gryffondor préférés à emmerder, ça serait bête pour moi.

Ellle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais... Et sinon il dit que mon chat à mangé son rat ce qui est faux.

-Ton chat, c'est la bestiole orange qui a le museau tellement écrasé qu'on croirait que le Magicobus lui est rentré dedans ?

-Oui c'est ça, et il n'a pas le museau si écrasé que ça, il est très beau.

-Non. Et après tout, tout ce qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Et voilà, Malefoy était redevenu Malefoy.

-Pourquoi cela t'amuses tant d'être blessant comme ça ?

-Ca ne m'amuse pas, je n'ai juste aucun autre moyen de communication, je ne sais pas parler gentiment aux gens, sauf peut être à ma mère, et encore.

-Et bien il faudrait que tu apprennes, ça te rendrais plus agréable.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être agréable, enfin, je n'ai pas à être agréable, je dois juste... Marcher dans les traces de mon père, mais... Pourquoi est ce que je te dis ça ?! On est même pas amis.

-Tu peux me parler si tu veux.

-Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à Potty et Weasel, évidemment.

-Non, je te promets que je ne leur dirais rien, c'est juste que... t'es un parfait connard, et si au moins je pouvais comprendre pourquoi.

-Merci du compliment Grangie. Ricana Malefoy, acide.

-Ben non mais c'est vrai quoi. Bon, alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes comme tu le fais ?

-T'es vraiment chiante, tu sais ça ?

-Certainement.

Il soupira.

-Mais pas ici, je vais déjà parler à la Sang de Bourbe, hors de question qu'on m'entende le faire, après les autres vont croire que je t'apprécie, beurk.

Ce fut à Hermione de soupirer alors que Drago lui faisait signe de le suivre. Il la balada un peu dans le château avant de les faire entrer dans une salle et de verrouiller. Hermione regarda la pièce, ça devait être une ancienne classe puisqu'il y avait un bureau, des tables et des chaises. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et rapidement, le blond la rejoint.

-Alors, pourquoi Drago Malefoy est un être si détestable ?

-Et bien je l'ai dit tout à l'heure ; je dois être froid, méchant, arrogant, et tout ce que je suis parce que je dois suivre les traces de mon père, mais moi, je n'ai pas très envie d'être comme lui. Je ne veux pas être hais, craint, par les autres, et je ne veux pas non plus travailler au Ministère comme lui, être toute la journée dans un bureau ça m'énerverai. Moi je préférerais être médecin. C'est ridicule, hein, Drago Malefoy, médecin, en m'appelant Malefoy, je ne suis pas vraiment destiné à être médecin, et puis franchement, si je vais à l'hosto et que je vois que mon médecin s'appelle Malefoy je ne lui ferais pas confiance, j'aurais peur qu'il m'empoisonne. C'est comme si je disais que je voulais être Auror ou avocat, ça clocherait, et pourtant, médicomagie, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire. Mais si je dis ça à mon père, je sais que ça ne va pas lui plaire, parce que même si je trouve que médecin c'est un noble métier parce qu'ils sauvent des vies, mais pour lui, si tu ne travaille pas au Ministère, tu as échoué, alors je ne ferrais certainement pas ce que j'ai envie de faire, je finirais petit bureaucrate et Père sera content.

Hermione l'écoutait étonnée ; Malefoy voulait être médecin, mais en plus il ne pourrait peut être même pas faire ce qu'il veut.

-Ton père t'empêcherais de faire le métier que tu souhaites ?

-Oui bien sûr, chez les Sang Purs, il y a des codes, des choses à respecter.

-Comme ?

-Comme beaucoup trop de chose. En fait, toute la vie d'un Sang Pur est dictée dès sa naissances ; pour un couple de Sang Pur, avoir un garçon, c'est une fierté, parce qu'un héritier donne des enfants et continue de faire vivre le nom de sa famille. Et donc pour un garçon c'est simple, on t'apprend à être un parfait petit Sang Pur, à mépriser les Sang-Mêlé, les Sang de Bourbe, les Moldus, les Cracmols et tout le reste des créatures magiques et hybrides, tu dois être sorcier, sinon, tu es la honte de la famille, déshérité, voir renié, aussi, tu dois pouvoir rendre la famille fière de toi, tu dois faire un métier respectable, en général le même que ton père, et puis après tu te marie avec une fiancée choisie au préalable, vous avez un héritier et la boucle continue. Pour une fille, c'est similaire, mais ça ne l'est pas en même temps. Quand tu es une fille, tu es une déception, parce que ton nom se perdra, mais au moins, tu pourras enfanter. Les filles apprennent à être la petite fille modèle depuis leur plus jeune âge, elle doivent être belles en toute circonstance, tirée à 4 épingles, à écouter tout ce que disent père et mère pour devenir la femme parfaite. Leurs parents vont leur choisir un fiancé qu'elles épouseront et à qui elle devront donner un fils, une femme qui ne peut pas faire d'enfant est très ma vue chez les Sang Pur.

-C'est vraiment si sectaire ?!

-Oh oui, vraiment. Et puis, on vit un peu comme à l'ancien temps, et bien déjà tu as du voir que les vêtements traditionnels des sorciers font assez ancien, mais aussi, nos coutumes, à nous les Sang Purs.

-Lesquelles coutumes ?

-Et bien le mariage arrangé, c'est la plus connue de ce genre de tradition ; ce sont les parents qui choisissent la ou le fiancé de leur enfant. Et c'est comme ça pour tous les Sang Pur normaux, donc ça n'inclue pas les traîtres à leur sang comme les Weasley. Mes parents choisiront ma femme comme les parents de mon père ont choisi de le marier à ma mère etc, etc, depuis des siècles. Moi aussi je choisirais la femme de mon fils ou le mari de ma fille.

-C'est effectivement très arriéré en effet... Pourquoi est ce que vous pratiquez encore le mariage arrangé, parce que... Enfin, l'amour, ça ne se décide pas, alors forcer deux personnes à s'épouser...

-Le mariage arrangé, il est fait pour les parents plus que pour les enfants qui se font mariés, on lie des famille à d'autre pour avoir le sang le plus pur possible. Moi par exemple, je peux dire que je suis un très bon parti, Black par ma mère et Malefoy par mon père, mes parents vont être exigeant quant à ma future femme.

-Mais tu ne fais que de parler de tes parents, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? De ne pas pouvoir choisir ta femme et de devoir faire tout ce que tu m'as dit.

-Ben, pour l'instant, j'ai que 13 ans, je n'ai pas de petite amie que j'aime, alors, ben, que mes parents choisissent ma femme ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu énervant de me dire que ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ma vie. Mais... Et chez les moldus, ça se passe comment ?

-Tu t'intéresses aux moldus toi maintenant ?

-Non, mais j'ai une après midi à tuer, alors autant qu'on parle, je me ferais chier.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

-Et bien, ce n'est pas du tout comme chez les Sang Purs, enfin du moins pour tout ce que je connais ; je sais que c'est moi qui choisira l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie et pas mes parents, idem pour mon métier, eux par exemple, ils sont dentistes, et bien ils ne m'obligeront pas à être dentiste aussi.

-Dentiste, c'est quoi ça ?

-Et bien, ce sont les médecins qui soignent les dents des gens. Pourquoi, il n'y a pas ça dans le monde sorcier ?

-Nan, tout se soigne à la magie ici.

-Les sorciers sont vraiment des assistés !

-Et oui ma petite Grangie, mais en même temps, nous pouvons nous aider de la magie pour tout faire, alors pourquoi s'en priverait-on ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que la magie, les moldus se débrouillent très bien sans, il faudrait que les sorciers apprennent à faire pareil.

-Tu verras quand tu seras une vraie sorcière, toi non plus tu ne te passeras plus de la magie.

-Je suis une vraie sorcière !

-Tu connais la magie depuis seulement 4 ans alors que moi ça fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis que je suis né je vie avec, alors que toi tu as d'abord apprit à vivre avec les technologies moldues, tu sera toujours moldue, que tu vive dans le monde sorcier ou non.

-Mais je suis une sorcière quand même !

-Pas au même niveau que moi, t'es une demie-moldue.

-Et si tu arrêtais un peu ? Tu étais bien plus agréable quand tu ne faisais pas le Sang Pur raciste.

-Je suis un Sang Pur raciste, Grangie.

-Non, durant les dernières minutes qui sont passées tu étais d'une compagnie agréable.

-Mais bien sûr comme si tu pouvais trouver ma compagnie agréable.

-Oui je le peux, parce que pendant les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler tu étais respectueux et presque gentil.

-Moi ? Gentil ? Tu te fais des illusions Granger, je ne peux pas être gentil.

-Et pourtant. Tu ne veux peut être pas te l'avouer, mais tu as été gentil, j'ai beaucoup aimé ces quelques minutes avec toi, et puis j'en ai découverts un peu plus sur le grand Drago Malefoy. Au revoir Malefoy.

Sur ce, la brunette se leva, et décida, pour gêner un peu l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy, d'embrasser le Serpentard sur la joue. Elle eut le plaisir de voir une micro roseur sur les joues du blond alors qu'elle s'en allait, en se disant qu'elle devrait se promener dans le couloir de Malefoy un peu plus souvent...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, et surtout à toi Roxane-James1. Si vous avez des thèmes, n'hésitez pas !


	12. OS pour Sarah

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voilà le neuvième OS qui m'a été demandé, voilà la demande :

Snily à l'époque des Maraudeurs

C'est assez vaste tout de même, j'ai le choix.

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

OS pour Sarah

 ** **Une après midi au soleil.****

Lily Evans, Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, marchait d'un pas décidé vers ses appartement de préfète dans un seul et unique but : montrer la lumière du jour à son petit ami, alias Severus Rogue. Lui, il était Préfet en Chef de Serpentars, et il ne sortait jamais du château. Et comme Lily s'en doutait, quand elle arriva chez eux, elle vit le jeune homme en train de bouquiner, assit sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha, et sans aucune finesse, s'assit sur son ventre.

-Ouf Lily ! Je ne suis pas un sofa !

-Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué, désolée.

-Nia nia nia, bon, bouge, tu m'étouffes.

-Merci de dire que je suis grosse !

-Tu n'es pas grosse, t'es lourde, dans tous les sens du terme, c'est différent.

-Connard. Dit Lily en se décalant.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu sortes, tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ce fichu château, il serait temps que tu prennes l'air un peu.

-Et pourquoi, je suis bien moi ici.

-Mais tu passes ton temps enfermé ! On est au moins de juin, il fait beau, il fait chaud, on a les exams dans quelques jours, il faut aller dehors avant d'être enfermé pour les épreuves.

Il soupira.

-T'es chiante, j'ai pas envie d'aller dehors, en plus il y aura sûrement Potter et sa bande et ils vont faire chier.

-On s'en fout ! Allez, viens, on va réviser dehors. Décréta Lily en se levant et tirant Severus par la main.

Le Serpentard soupira en se levant à contrecoeur, pour suivre la rouquine. Elle attrapa son sac de cours et celui de Severus au vol avant de l'entraîner dehors. Elle le tira dans tout le château jusqu'au parc, et une fois là bas elle chercha un petit coin sous un arbre à l'écart. Une fois que la rouquine eut trouvé, elle y emmena son petit ami et s'assit dans l'herbe en posant les sacs.

-Et bien voilà, on est bien là.

-Mouais.

-Oh ça va Severus tu n'es pas un vampire tu ne va pas cramer parce que tu es un peu au soleil !

-Si.

Lily le fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre de se taire, ou de dire quelque chose de positif. Mais il ne dit rien, alors c'est Lily qui parla.

-Bon, on bientôt les ASPICs, autant réviser.

-Hum.

-On commence par quoi ? Et motives toi un peu !

-Les potions.

-Bien sûr, c'est ta matière préférée.

-Exactement, tu veux que je me motives, et bien les potions ça me motives.

-Mais tu connais déjà le livre par cœur !

-Mais pas toi, alors je vais t'interroger.

-Si tu veux...

-Quel est l'usage du philtre de Mandragore ?

-C'est pour soigner les personnes qui ont été pétrifié par une forte dose de magie.

-Bien.

Et il continua à lui poser une tonne de questions, sur tous les niveaux de la 1ère à la 7ème année auxquelles Lily répondait assez aisément.

Une fois la partie potions finies, ils abordèrent les méthamorphoses, et cette fois, ce fut Lily qui était la plus à l'aise, les méthamorphoses étant sa matière préférée, après les sortilèges.

Alors qu'elle était en train de réexpliquer la théorie d'un sort assez complexe, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment attentif à ce qu'elle disait, en effet, Severus s'était presque allongé, relevé seulement par ses avant-bras et il regardait partout sauf en direction du parchemin sur lequel Lily écrivait pour illustrer ses propos.

-Eh oh Sev, tu m'écoutes ?

-Non.

-C'est bien la peine que j'essaie de t'aider si tu fous rien !

-Tu voulais me sortir, je suis sorti, sauf que maintenant il faut tellement beau que je n'ai plus envie de travailler.

-Mais bien sûr.

-C'est vrai ! Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il fait beau et il fait chaud, alors pourquoi est ce qu'on s'embêterait à travailler ?

-Parce que nous avons bientôt nos ASPICs !

-Mais tu les auras tes ASPICs Lily, et moi aussi, c'est un peu comme le BAC, ils le donnent à tout le monde.

-Tu prends vraiment des examens si déterminant que les ASPICs pour de la rigolade ?! Comment ut veux trouver un travail si tu te ne les a pas ?

-Tu vois le nombre de moldus qui travaillent sans aucun diplôme ?

-Nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus là Severus !

-C'est quand même sensiblement la même chose, et puis, si on y était chez les moldus, on serait en Terminale et on aurait le BAC.

-Je maintiens que les ASPICs c'est important.

-Peut être que ça l'est, mais tu es une élève brillante Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser autant, quand on voit le nombre d'élèves qui vont y aller au talent qu'ils n'ont pas comme Potter et Black.

-Ouais mais quand même.

-Bon, tu m'énerves avec les ASPICs toi. dit Severus en se levant.

Et sans prévenir, il attrapa Lily sous les bras et la traîna au sol... Jusqu'au lac ! La jeune femme se débattait pour qu'il la lâche ce crétin mais il ne le fit bien sûr pas, et quand il fut arrivé là où il voulait aller, il jeta Lily dans le lac, sans plus de cérémonie avant de plonger à son tour.

La rouquine remonta à la surface en crachotant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé et se mit à chercher Severus des yeux, furieuse.

-Severus Rogue je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

-Comme j'ai peur de toi petite fleur c'est hallucinant. Se moqua le Serpentard.

-Oh tu vas voir toi ! S'exclama Lily en nageant vers lui, sous le regard amusé des étudiants autour.

Elle sauta dans le dos de Severus, lui faisant boire la tasse sans pour autant avoir à mettre sa tête à elle sous l'eau. Quand elle le laissa remonter à la surface, il s'écria :

-Mais t'es complètement malade !

-Tiens, j'ai pensé la même chose de toi il y a quelques minutes mon amour.

-Sale garce.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis insultée ! Fit Lily, faussement touchée.

-Mais oui bien sûr.

-C'est donnant donnant, tu me jette dans l'eau, je te pousse sous la surface.

-Mais les Serpentard n'ont pas la réputation d'être fair play, alors tu as 10 secondes pour courir. 10...9...

Lily sortit du lac en trombe, et se mit à courir vers elle-ne-savait-où, complètement trempée et trébuchant à cause de l'eau dans ses chaussures.

Mais bon, la course à pied n'était pas le point fort de Lily qui n'était clairement pas sportive et qui fut bien vite rattrapée par Severus.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, mais elle bascula alors ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol, Severus en riant et Lily en pestant.

-Crétin, abruti, débile congénital, je suis toute sale maintenant !

-Mais c'est rien de ça Lily, des fringues ça se lave, et puis au moins on s'amuse.

-Tu t'amuse, moi je ne m'amuse pas.

-Oh la la Lily.

-Quoi ? Je suis trempée, pleine de terre, j'ai les pieds gelés parce que j'ai de l'eau dans mes chaussures et toi ça te fais rire.

-Mais oui ! Et puis je suis dans le même état que toi !

-Non. Toi tu n'as pas un tee-shirt totalement transparent quand il est trempé, tout les élèves qui étaient dehors ont du voir mes sous-vêtements à cause de toi.

-Oh, mais je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail intéressant tiens, tourne toi pour voir.

-Severus !

-Ben quoi, t'es ma copine, j'ai le droit de profiter du spectacle, non ?

-Non. Tu es censé t'excuser. Et faire sécher mon maillot avec ta baguette parce que j'ai oublié la mienne.

-Je ne l'ai pas non plus.

-QUOIIII ?! Mais je ne peux pas retourner jusqu'aux appartements comme ça !

-Ben, t'as pas vraiment le choix, ou alors t'attends de sécher au soleil.

-A-ha a-ha, très drôle, pour que je crève de chaud.

-Et bien arrête de te plaindre et on va au château.

-Il faut qu'on aille rechercher nos affaires de cours qu'on a abandonnées à cause de quelqu'un dont je ne citerais pas le nom. Dit Lily en fusillant Severus du regard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se relever, en tendant la main à Lily pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle prit la main de Severus et se leva.

Quand elle fut debout, il l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa doucement, pour s'excuser, avant de la laisser se reculer, en regardant rapidement son maillot au niveau de la poitrine, remarquant que c'était vrai qu'on voyait son soutient gorge, rose le soutient gorge.

-C'est vrai qu'on voit ton soutif.

-Merci crétin, j'avais remarqué.

-Oh ça va, arrête un peu d'être de mauvaise humeur. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Elle fusilla le Serpentard d'un regard plus noir que noir.

-Elle est de mauvaise humeur et en plus on ne pourra pas coucher ensemble. Marmonna Severus pour lui même.

-Mais vas te faire foutre !

-Oh mais ma Lily je n'y peux rien si ton utérus a décidé de ce vider de son sang une fois par mois.

-Mais la ferme putain ! T'es chiant sérieux !

-Ca doit pas être si chiant que ça arrête.

-C'est si chiant que ça, tu devrais passer genre une journée en étant une fille, tu comprendrais tout ce qu'on endure.

-Endure ? T'y va fort là ma chérie.

-Non je n'y vais pas fort, y'a pas que les règles hein, t'as le soutient-gorge qui te fais mal, les cheveux qui se coincent un peu partout et surtout sous la bretelle du sac, le lisseur qui te brûle -c'est un engin de torture ce truc !

-Pauvre petite Lily, si j'en avais le temps je te plaindrais.

-Tu devrais, tu devrais, sinon il se pourrait qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, même quand je ne serais plus dans ma semaine.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Severus alors que les deux adolescents se mettaient à marcher.

En chemin vers le château, et après avoir été cherché leurs affaires, ils croisèrent Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, et Potter siffla Lily :

-Joli soutif Evans. Et t'es pas mal du tout dis moi, tu m'en ferrais profiter ?

-Jamais ! Cracha Lily.

-Non mais sérieusement Evans, je suis bien mieux foutu que Servilus, et puis c'est bien plus classe de sortir avec moi qu'avec lui.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! S'exclama la rousse alors que l'emprise de Severus sur sa taille se resserrait. Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin arrogant qui a soif d'attention, tout comme ton acolyte.

Elle regarda Sirius en disant ça.

Sur ce, Lily se remit à marcher, plus rapidement, ce qui fit que Severus et elle arrivèrent vite au château.

Ils y marchèrent de longues minutes, sauf qu'à un moment, quand ils furent presque chez eux, ils croisèrent McGonagall qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vêtements devenus transparents à cause de l'eau.

-Miss Evans, qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement.

-Oh... Euh... Professeur McGongall... rougit Lily. Je... Je... En fait... On a été dans le lac avec Severus...

C'était un mensonge. Et en plus aller dans le lac était interdit, mais elle ne voulait pas que Severus soit puni de l'avoir poussée dans le lac.

-Vous savez que c'est interdit.

Lily acquiesça.

-Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous mettre en retenue, ce soir, une heure.

-D'accord.

Lily paraissait prendre _bien_ la nouvelle alors qu'en fait elle avait envie de pleurer, elle n'avait jamais été collée, jamais de ses 7 ans à Poudlard, elle avait toujours respecté le règlement, et là, elle était punie alors qu'en fait elle n'avait rien fait, et en plus elle décevait McGonagall, elle en était sûre, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa directrice de maison.

Mais bon, elle était une Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus être sanctionné sans rien faire, alors elle s'était dénoncée, quand bien même elle n'était coupable de rien.

Le professeur de méthamorphoses s'en alla, et Severus dit :

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu n'avais rien fait toi.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser être puni tout seul, pour une fois que tu mettais le nez dehors, je n'allais pas te démoraliser de ça.

-Mais quand même.

-C'est rien, allez, on rentre.

-Hum.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à chez eux, et une fois qu'ils y furent, Lily retira son tee shirt et son short avant de s'exclamer :

-Je vais me doucher !

-Ok.

Severus, lui, sécha ses vêtements avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily, avec un tee-shirt noir et un short en jean cette fois, rejoint Severus dans le canapé. Il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

-Désolé, de t'avoir jetée dans le lac et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

-Oh, c'est rien.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, j'étais juste en colère tout à l'heure, et puis au moins, j'ai réussi à te sortir, espèce de sale chauve souris.

-Même la nuit je ne sors pas tu sais.

-C'est vrai. Sourit Lily.

Il lui sourit aussi alors que la rouquine se blottissait contre lui, même si ils s'étaient fait collé, ils avaient passé une bonne après midi au soleil, tous les deux, presque sans que Potter ne vienne les embêter.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je le trouve pas si bien que ça cet OS, mais c'est assez rare que je trouve un de mes texte vraiment bien, donc donnez moi votre avis.


End file.
